Averise
by LilyLovely
Summary: Lily und James in ihrem siebten Schuljahr Es gibt viele Storys über Lily und James, jetzt gibt es eben eine mehr. Ich hoffe, es wird eine, die ihr für besonders haltet, die euch gefällt, die ihr lustig, süß und romantisch findet... Aber dazu müsst ihr
1. Chapter 1 Ferien

**Chapter 1 - Ferien**

Lily Evans saß auf ihrem Bett. Ihre lockigen, dunkelroten Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen waren auf eine Pergamentrolle in ihren Händen geheftet. Die kleine Eule, die den Brief gebracht hatte, schwirrte im Zimmer umher und wartete darauf, dass sie eine Antwort mitnehmen durfte.

Auf ihrem Rundgang durch Lilys Zimmer kam sie rechts vom Fenster gleich an einem Bett vorbei. Es war ordentlich hingerichtet und der Nachttisch daneben schien direkt aus einem Möbelprospekt zu kommen, so gepflegt sah er aus. An der Wand gegenüber dem Fenster standen zwei Schreibtische. Der eine war ebenso wie das Bett und der Nachttisch aufgeräumt und lediglich ein Stapel Papier und ein Füller lagen darauf. Der andere Schreibtisch war ein einziges Chaos. Pergament, Federn, Bücher und verschiedene Gegenstände, die nicht in ein normales Haus gehörten, lagen kreuz und quer herum. Auch das Bett und der Nachttisch, der zu diesem Schreibtisch gehörten, waren um einiges unordentlicher als die Gegenstücke. Die Besitzerin der ‚ordentlichen Zone' war Petunia Evans, Lilys Schwester.

Gemeinsam hatten sie nur den großen, eichenen Schrank und die Kommode, die mitten im Zimmer standen. Ansonsten waren ihre Bereiche streng geteilt.

Aber gerade achtete Lily nicht auf ihr Zimmer und dachte auch nicht an ihre Schwester. Gerade huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

Sandy, ihre beste Freundin, hatte ihr geschrieben. Ihr ging es offensichtlich ganz gut und sie wollte sich mit ihr in der Winkelgasse treffen, aber Lily war schon vor drei Tagen dort gewesen. Sie liebte die Winkelgasse. Überall waren nur Zauberer und Hexen, es gab alles Mögliche und vor allem alles Unmögliche. Alles war magisch, zauberhaft, verhext und einfach wundervoll…

_Vielleicht kann ich ja noch mal hin. Mit Sandy! Ich werd' mir auch nichts kaufen, ich will nur ein bisschen rumschlendern… Ach, Mum und Dad werden es schon erlauben! _

Wobei, da gab es schon eine Sache, die sie sich gern gekauft hätte. In einem der Läden hatte sie eine Anzeige für ein magisches Ding gesehen, dass erst seit heute zum Verkauf war. Einen Averise. Es sah aus, wie eine Mischung aus einem Minimuff und einer Wahrsagekugel. Wenn man ihm eine Frage stellte, dann antwortete er einem! Nicht, wenn es um irgendwelche Wissensfragen ging, sondern um Gefühlsdinge. Das einzige Problem dabei war, dass der Averise nicht unbedingt unterscheiden konnte, zwischen dem, was die richtige Antwort war und dem, was die Antwort war, die man selbst tief im Innern für richtig hielt. Lily stand auf, schnappte sich eine Feder, schrieb Sandy zurück und band den Brief der winzigen Eule ans Bein, bevor sie sie aus dem Fenster warf. Sie wollte gerade hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, um ihre Eltern um Erlaubnis zu bitten, noch einmal in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, als schon wieder etwas gegen ihr Fenster schlug.

Lily wirbelte herum und sah eine große, edle Schneeeule mit dem Schnabel gegen das Fenster klopfen. _Wem die wohl gehört? Sie ist wunderschön. Mit dem Schreiber sollte ich unbedingt Kontakt halten, allein schon um diese Eule öfters zu sehen_

Sie öffnete das Fenster und die Eule setzte sanft auf ihrem Schreibtisch auf und streckte ihr ein Bein mit einem Päckchen entgegen.

Verblüfft öffnete Lily es. Heraus kamen ein kurzer Brief und ein… ein Averise. _Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Wer schickt mir den denn? Es weiß doch nur Sandy, dass ich die Dinger toll finde… _Sie nahm den Averise in die Hand, wo der knuffige Ball sofort warm wurde. Sie beschloss, ihm die nächst beste Frage zu stellen. „Wer hat dich mir geschenkt?" _Was war das denn für eine Frage? Ich muss doch nur den Brief lesen… Tsss… _Da antwortete der Averise schon, in einer quitschigen, hohen, aber dennoch schönen Stimme: „Lies den Brief!" Lily lachte… na, das konnte ja lustig werden!

Erwartungsvoll öffnete sie den Brief.

_Liebe Lily,_

_den hier hab' ich eben entdeckt. Ich glaube, er passt zu dir._

_Ich werd' Mel (meine Eule) gleich mit ihm losschicken._

_Vielleicht rät er dir ja, endlich mal mit mir auszugehen._

_Ich hoffe, er gefällt (und hilft?) dir._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_James_

Perplex starrte sie auf den Brief. Nicht wegen der Andeutung mit dem Date, das war typisch für James, aber wieso um alles in der Welt schenkte er ihr überhaupt etwas? _Er ist doch sonst so auf sich fixiert und jetzt denkt er an mich? Und dann ausgerechnet an mich? Wenn er etwas für seine Rumtreiber-Freunde sehen würde, könnte ich das ja verstehen, aber ich? Naja, vielleicht kenne ich ihn ja doch nicht richtig… Macht er sich doch mehr aus mir? Ich meine, ja, in der Fünften war er ein eingebildeter Arsch, aber letztes Jahr war er manchmal schon ganz in Ordnung…_

Plötzlich lächelte sie. Sie nahm ihren neuen, lilanen Averise in die Hand, wo er wieder warm wurde, als warte er bereits auf ihre Frage. „Warum hat er dich mir geschickt?" Wieder antwortete die quitschige Stimme. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Lily wollte schon seufzen, als die Stimme weiter sprach: „Er mag dich."

_Halte ich diese Antwort für richtig? Eigentlich nicht, aber das würde dann bedeuten, dass sie richtig ist. Oh Gott, ich dachte, das Ding soll es einem einfacher machen, nicht alles verkomplizieren!_

OooooooooooooooooooooO

„Tatze, warte!", rief James seinem besten Freund hinterher und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Als er unten ankam saß Sirius schon seelenruhig am Frühstückstisch und schmierte sich gerade ein Brötchen. „Das ist so typisch du! Erst mich aufziehen und sobald Mum was von Frühstück ruft mich einfach stehen lassen." Er ließ sich gespielt beleidigt auf dem Stuhl neben Sirius nieder, dieser legte sein Brötchen beiseite, stand auf und fiel dann vor James auf die Knie. „Eure Majestät, es tut mir ja so schrecklich Leid!" James konnte sich ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. „Du bist unmöglich!" „Das sagt der Richtige!"

„Jungs! Reißt euch zusammen!" Mr. Potter schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist früher Morgen. Könnt ihr nicht noch müde sein?" Mrs. Potter lachte. „Diese beiden? Träumst du, Schatz?" James grinste seine Eltern an. Er war einfach rundum zufrieden mit der Welt. Seine Eltern könnten in seinen Augen nicht besser sein und seit zwei Jahren wohnte sein bester Freund bei ihm. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne Sirius schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen. In vier Tagen würde die Schule wieder anfangen. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen die Ferien hatte. Nein, er ganz sicher nicht! _Schließlich hab ich auch keine Lust auf Hausaufgaben… Oder Strafarbeiten… _Und die würde es für ihn wie üblich geben, dessen war er sich sicher. Aber er liebte Hogwarts einfach. Er könnte Quidditch spielen, schließlich war er der Mannschaftskapitän, und er würde seine anderen zwei guten Freunde wieder sehen. Zu viert, als die Rumtreiber, würden sie einen Streich nach dem andern machen… Er grinste in sich hinein.

Und dann gab es da ja auch noch SIE… Sie, das hieß Lily Evans. Auch wenn er sich das nicht sonderlich gern eingestand, er freute sich wirklich darauf, sie wieder zu sehen… _Auch wenn sie das vermutlich ein kleines bisschen anders sieht… _Dass Lily ihn für arrogant und oberflächlich hielt, war kein großes Geheimnis, schließlich hatte sie ihn letztes Jahr fast so oft abblitzen lassen, wie er Streiche gespielt hatte…. _Und das will schon was heißen… Aber dieses Jahr… dieses Jahr ist mein letztes in Hogwarts! Und das werd ich mit Lily teilen!_ Er war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass auch sie etwas für ihn übrig hatte, nur dass sie davon noch nichts wusste… Gestern hatte er ihr den Averise geschickt und heute Morgen war seine Eule zurückgekommen. Mit einem kleinen Brief von ihr. Es waren nur ein paar Zeilen gewesen, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich überhaupt melden würde…

„Kro-ho-ne??? Ich rede mit dir!! Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken? Ach, lass mich raten… Evans?" „Was?! Nein… Nein, natürlich nicht! Was hast du gesagt?" Sirius grinste wissend und James konnte einen Seitenblick auf seine Eltern nicht verhindern, die ihn mit leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue musterten. Natürlich wussten sie – wie eigentlich jeder -, dass er Lily zumindest ‚ganz in Ordnung' fand. Und dass er jedes Mal, wenn ihr Name fiel, knallrot wurde… Sirius sah ihn immer noch auf diese schreckliche Art an, bei der James jedes Mal Unheil schwante, aber noch bevor Sirius irgendetwas sagen konnte, fuhr Mrs. Potter dazwischen. „Jungs, ihr könnt euch gerne nachher weiter ansticheln, aber erst räumt ihr euer Zimmer auf, schließlich wolltet ihr, dass Rebe dort schläft…" „Das hab ich ja total vergessen!", riefen beide, sprangen auf und rannten nach oben.

Rebe war James gleichaltrige Cousine. Sie war zwar eine Squib, aber James und Sirius mochten sie unheimlich. Jede Ferien kam sie ein paar Tage zu den Potters und die Jungs boxten es jedes Mal durch, dass sie bei ihnen im Zimmer schlafen durfte, damit sie sie dort jedes Mal durch ein wenig Zauberei beeindrucken konnten… Mit ein paar Schlenkern ihrer Zauberstäbe war das gröbste Chaos beseitigt und sie befahlen noch ein Bett und einen Schrank für Rebe hervor. In dem Moment klingelte es. Wieder rannten die beiden nach unten. „Tun wir eigentlich noch was anderes als diese Treppe rauf- und runter zu rennen???", beklagte sich Sirius lachend. Mrs. Potter stand an der Tür und unterhielt sich schon mit Rebe. Als diese allerdings die Jungs sah, rannte sie auf sie zu und umarmte sie stürmisch. Die beiden lachten und gemeinsam gingen sie zu ihrem Zimmer hoch…

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Lily lächelte. Morgen war endlich wieder Schule. Sicher, das würde ihr letztes Jahr werden und sie hatte noch keine Ahnung, was sie werden wollte und dieses Jahr mit den UTZ-Prüfungen würde sehr anstrengend werden, aber sie freute sich schon riesig auf Hogwarts. Es war einfach ihr Zuhause geworden. Sie würde Sandy und die anderen Mädels aus ihrem Jahrgang wieder sehen, mit denen sie sich unheimlich gut verstand: Alice, Mika, Mary und Emy. Sie würde wieder etwas lernen, sie hätte einfach ihr ‚normales' Leben wieder. Schnell packte sie die restlichen Dinge in ihren großen Hogwarts-Koffer und konnte es jetzt – wie jedes Jahr – fast nicht mehr aushalten, deshalb versuchte sie an die nervtötenden Dinge in Hogwarts zu denken…

Zum Beispiel an Geschichte der Zauberei, ihr Hassfach, an die Berge von Hausaufgaben… _und dann ist da ja noch Potter... Wobei… was hat der Averise gesagt? Dass er mich mag? Vielleicht wird er dann doch mal Ruhe geben… Aber andererseits… Ich würde es ja schon fast vermissen, wenn er mich nicht alle zehn Sekunden nach nem Date fragen würde…_ Sie musste grinsen.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

„Bitte!!" Rebe sah ihn flehend an. Er seufzte, dann sagte er: „Warum kann ich dir eigentlich nichts abschlagen?" Grinsend reichte er ihr seinen Besen. „Aber pass auf, du könntest dir wirklich was tun…" „Vernunft aus deinem Mund, Krone? Bist du krank?" Sirius kam auf die beiden zu. James zog eine Grimasse und Rebe stieg auf James' Besen. Ihre langen, honigblonden Haare wurden vom Wind verwuschelt. Ihr Gesicht sah glücklich aus, allerdings bezweifelte James, dass es das auch noch tun würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass er seinen Besen so verhext hatte, dass er nicht höher als zehn Meter fliegen konnte…

„Und, Krone, wie hoch darf sie diesmal?", flüsterte Sirius ihm zu. James grinste nur und die beiden glucksten immer noch, als Rebe wieder landete. „Ich begleit' euch morgen leider nich mehr zum Hogwarts-Express.", sagte sie und James und Sirius starrten sie an. „Was?! Wieso???" Sirius schob einen Schmollmund vor, der es locker mit denen von so einigen Mädels hätte aufnehmen können. Rebe lachte. „Sorry, Jungs, aber ich muss heim. Bei mir geht die Schule diesmal auch schon morgen los…" Die Jungs verzogen die Gesichter, nickten aber. Rebe klatschte in die Hände. „Na, dann müsst ihr mir jetzt unbedingt noch ein paar Zauber vorführen!" Die beiden grinsten und riefen mit gezückten Zauberstäben gleichzeitig „Levicorpus!" Rebe, die vollkommen hilflos in der Gegend herumbaumelte, lachte begeistert.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

James stand mit Sirius an der Tür des Hogwarts-Expresses. „Krone! Moony und Wurmschwanz sitzen längst im Abteil und du willst mir nicht immer noch erzählen, dass du unbedingt deinen Eltern winken willst, oder?! Wir beide wissen, auf wen du wartest…" Er grinste feixend und James senkte leicht den Kopf. _Verdammt, warum kommt sie auch so spät??? Und was erwarte ich eigentlich? Dass sie dieses Mal plötzlich ‚Ja' sagt? Ich bin echt ein Idiot! Ein absolut hoffnungslos verknallter Idiot…. Aber wer weiß? Vielleicht geschehen ja doch noch Zeichen und Wunder… _

Mit einem leichten Grinsen lehnte er sich an die Tür. „Tja, Tatze! Ich hänge eben an meinen Eltern… Zumindest, wenn es einer Ausrede dient." Sirius schüttelte ebenfalls grinsend den Kopf und plötzlich hatte James das Gefühl, das Schuljahr könnte gar nicht schnell genug beginnen…


	2. Chapter 2 Im HogwartsExpress

**Chapter 2 - im Hogwarts-Express**

Lily hastete den Bahnsteig entlang.

_Verdammt! Wieso muss ich immer zu spät sein??? Mist!_

Es schlug elf und der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

„Nein!!!!!!!!" Lily schrie. _Das kann nicht wahr sein! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Ich kann doch nicht einfach so zurückgelassen werden. Das wird mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts! Wie soll ich das noch schaffen?_

Sie rannte neben dem immer schneller werdenden Zug her und dann, plötzlich sah sie etwas, das sie nicht mehr erwartet hatte. Eine Tür ein Stück weiter vorne stand offen. „HEY!", rief sie und rannte noch schneller. Jetzt war sie gleichauf mit der Tür und dann sah sie die beiden. _Potter und Black. Ausgerechnet! Ach, egal! _Sirius nahm ihr den Koffer ab und katapultierte ihn in ein Abteil direkt hinter ihm, dann riss er ihr auch den Käfig und ihre Tasche aus der Hand und James umschloss ihren Arm und zog sie herein. Lily verlor das Gleichgewicht und die beiden torkelten nach hinten. Sirius schob sich an ihnen vorbei und schloss die Tür. „Na, das war ja ganz schön knapp, Evans." James grinste. Lily schnappte erst mal nach Luft, dann sagte sie sarkastisch: „Ja, ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen, Potter." Jetzt mischte sich Sirius ein: „Na, ein bisschen freundlicher könntest du schon sein, immerhin wärst du ohne uns dieses Jahr wohl verspätet in Hogwarts angekommen, oder?" Lily senkte den Kopf ein wenig. „Jaah, schon gut. Danke…" Sirius grinste. „Du hattest verdammtes Glück, dass unser lieber Jamy hier die ganze Zeit gespannt auf deine Ankunft gewartet und somit auch bemerkt hat, dass du fehlst. Wir wären sonst nicht mehr an der Tür rumgestanden. Also, bild dir ja was drauf ein!", feixte er. Lily wandte den Kopf nach links, um zu sehen, wie James Sirius mit Blicken tötete und sie verkniff sich ein Lächeln. _Na, offensichtlich ist es ihm peinlich… hmm… warum wohl? – ähm… nein, darüber will ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken machen! Immerhin haben sie mir geholfen, das muss ich ihnen ja lassen._

_Toll, Tatze, ganz toll! Wie konntest du nur? Idiot! Elender Idiot! Sie muss mich ja für komplett liebeskrank halten oder so einen Schwachsinn! Trottel!_ „Tja, Evans. Da wär noch was… Leider ist der ganze Hogwarts-Express knallvoll. Das heißt, ein Plätzchen hätten wir da schon noch… in unserem Abteil. Kommst du mit?", fragend sah Sirius Lily an, die ihm glaubte, da sie das schon befürchtet hatte, und deshalb nur nickte. Sirius schob die Abteiltür auf und trat hinter Lily und James hinein. Lily sah sich um. Wie sie vermutet hatte, waren hier auch Remus und Peter. Dann allerdings sah sie noch eine Person, die schon auf sie zustürmte. Eine Wand aus braunem Haar war alles, was sie noch sah, bevor sie in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde. „Ist ja schon gut, Sandy! Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, aber lass mir noch ein bisschen Luft!", lachte Lily.

„Mein Gott, was hätte ich nur ohne dich gemacht! Was, wenn die beiden Jungs dich nicht reingezogen hätten?? Oh, Lily… was machst du nur wieder für Sachen!"

Endlich ließ ihre beste Freundin von ihr ab und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz am Fenster. Remus und Peter nickten und lächelten Lily zu, sie nickte zurück und lies sich auf den Platz Sandy gegenüber fallen. Während sich die Jungs damit abmühten, Lilys Sachen zu verstauen, beugte sich Sandy schnell zu Lily, um ihr zuzumurmeln: „Wunder dich bloß nicht, aber ich hab draußen ewig auf dich gewartet und dann war nur noch hier Platz oder bei ein paar Erstklässlern, die mich gefragt haben, ob sie gegen Trolle kämpfen müssen…", sie schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Lily musste lächeln. Natürlich hatte sie sich die Fahrt anders vorgestellt, als bei den Rumtreibern,_ aber vielleicht wird es ja ganz lustig._ Tatsächlich verging die Fahrt sehr schnell und die sechs verstanden sich ganz gut. Lily war überrascht, wie sympathisch die Rumtreiber ab und zu sein konnten. _Vielleicht ist Jam- ähm… Potter manchmal doch in Ordnung… manchmal… selten… vielleicht…_

Kurz vor Hogsmead wollten sie sich umziehen und gentleman-like gingen die Jungs aus dem Abteil.

Lily und Sandy zogen sich um und kurz später kamen auch Remus und Peter wieder rein, nur James und Sirius blieben noch draußen. Auch Lily ging raus, da sie noch kurz aufs Klo musste. Auf dem Rückweg zum Abteil kam sie an den beiden Jungs vorbei und wollte sich eigentlich schnell vorbeistehlen, da sie ja nicht lauschen wollte, als ihr Name fiel. Jetzt konnte sie doch nicht weiter.

Schnell stellte sie sich in den toten Winkel und sprach einen Desillusionierungszauber über sich aus.

„Hör endlich auf damit!", beklagte sich James gerade.

„Wieso sollte ich? Gib doch endlich zu, dass du dich in Evans verknallt hast!", feixte Sirius. James sah ihn so bitter an, dass Sirius ernst wurde. „Ach, komm' schon! Du hast mir in der vierten erklärt, dass du sie süß findest! In der _vierten!_ Du weißt doch selber ganz genau, wie du drauf bist, wenn sie in der Nähe ist. Aber du könntest es wenigstens _mir _sagen, oder?" Jetzt klang er enttäuscht und drehte sich in Richtung Abteil. James Hand schnellte vor, und hielt ihn zurück. „Ok, ok, ok. Reg dich ab, Tatze! Ja, ich mag sie. Zufrieden? Aber wenn du das eh schon erkannt hast,", ging er gleich in den Gegenangriff über, „wieso um alles in der Welt hast du dann nichts besseres zu tun, als mich gleich mal wieder vor ihr peinlich zu machen? ‚_Dass unser lieber Jamy hier die ganze Zeit gespannt auf deine Ankunft gewartet hat_.' Kannst du dir vorstellen, was sie jetzt von mir denkt, Sirius?", fragte er gereizt. Sirius grinste: „Sirius statt Tatze? Hui, sobald deine Lily im Spiel ist, werden wir ernst? Jaah, ist ja schon gut… Aber doof bist du trotzdem. Ich meine fast alle Mädels in Hogwarts liegen dir zu Füßen und du willst ausgerechnet die, die dich für arrogant und nichtsnutzig hält?!" James hob eine Hand. „Moment! Ich werde sie auch dann noch wollen, wenn sie mir zu Füßen liegt!" Sirius lachte. „Glaubst du, dass dieser Tag jemals kommen wird?"

James setzte sein typisches Potter-Grinsen auf, das Lily in der Zwischenzeit eigentlich ganz süß fand, und sagte: „Aber sicher!"

Die beiden lachten und wandten sich schon zum Gehen, als Sirius plötzlich sagte: „Weißt du, dieses Jahr wird ziemlich langweilig werden." Verdutzt sah James ihn an. „Du? Langweilig? Entschuldige, ich muss dringend ins St. Mungo und mich um mein Gehör kümmern." „Haha! Ich lach' später, ja?! Ich meine, erstens sind dieses Jahr die UTZ-Prüfungen, das heißt, Remus und Peter werden nichts anderes mehr tun als Lernen und wir beide wollen Auror werden, was wiederum heißt, dass wir verdammt gute Noten brauchen und auch nur Lernen werden. Zweitens willst du wahrscheinlich Evans beeindrucken und wirst zum braven Jungen mutieren und drittens…", er zögerte, senkte den Blick und sprach jetzt sehr leise, „hab ich mir letztes Jahr schon genug geleistet, oder?" James blickte durch den Gang und vergewisserte sich, dass ihnen auch ja niemand zuhörte, - _Zum Glück gibt's diesen Desillusionierungszauber! Jetzt will ich wirklich wissen, was los war, wenn die beiden mal ernst werden, dann ist da wohl was wirklich Schlimmes passiert_! – legte Sirius einen Arm um die Schultern und sagte eben so ernst: „Hör zu! Was wir letztes Jahr angestellt haben war wirklich unter der Gürtellinie, aber- " Sirius unterbrach ihn: „Wir? Mensch, James! Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass er hingeht, obwohl ich ganz genau wusste, wie gefährlich es ist! Wenn du ihn nicht zurückgehalten hättest, wäre er jetzt tot! TOT- Verstehst du? Ich wäre ein Mörder! Du hast ihm das Leben gerettet- und mir in gewisser Weise auch… Ich will niemals nach Askaban! Ohne dich-"

Jetzt unterbrach James ihn: „Das hatten wir doch schon! Ich hab einfach zur Abwechslung mal was gedacht, ja. Aber hör endlich auf, dich dafür zu hassen! Du hast den Sommer über genug durchgemacht!" Wieder fiel ihm Sirius ins Wort: „Ein Glück, dass ich nicht mehr bei meiner F-… ich meine, bei den Blacks sein muss. Meine Mum hätte mir den Kopf abgerissen! Und zwar wörtlich und das weißt du! Deine Eltern sind unglaublich gewesen! Sie lassen mich trotz… trotzdem noch bei sich wohnen! Sie haben mich wieder ganz normal behandelt-" Wieder funkte James dazwischen: „Ja. Und zwar ganz einfach deshalb, weil sie wissen, dass du nie jemanden mutwillig umbringen würdest! Du warst wütend und wolltest ihn nur schocken! Du wolltest, dass er Angst bekommt, und nach dem, was er gemacht hat, hatte er das auch verdient. Du hast in deiner Wut einfach nicht soweit gedacht, dass es verdammt gefährlich werden kann… und hinterher hat es dir unendlich Leid getan, du würdest es nie wieder machen und es ist ja alles gut ausgegangen. Wieso sollten sie dich also anders behandeln? Du hast einfach einen Fehler gemacht!" Sirius sah ihn immer noch ernst an, was wirklich selten vorkam. „Danke, dass du das so siehst! Du bist echt mein bester Freund."

James lächelte. „Ach ja… und zu deinen Ängsten. Ja, ok, dieses Jahr ist UTZ-Jahr, aber haben wir im ZAG-Jahr viel gelernt? Das war auch nicht anders. Und den Punkt mit Lil- ähm… Evans lassen wir mal gleich ganz beiseite. Ich lass mich doch von niemandem abhalten, Spaß zu haben, oder?!" Er grinste. „Ich hab da auch schon eine Idee, Tatze!" Damit war für Sirius klar, dass James ihm wirklich nichts übel nahm und das Thema für ihn durch war. Auch er grinste, dann liefen sie wieder in Richtung Abteil. Kurz davor, sagte James aber noch leise: „Und… kein Wort zu niemandem, dass L- Evans mir irgendwie mehr bedeutet als andere Mädchen, ja? Auch nicht zu Moony, klar?" Sirius grinste, nickte aber.

Lily fand, es war an der Zeit, sich wieder sichtbar zu machen und gerade als Sirius die Abteiltür aufmachen wollte, kam sie mit einem fröhlichen „Hey! Auch wieder da?" ‚vom Klo zurück'. Im Abteil war es genauso laut und gesprächig wie vorher, nur dass sich James und Lily nicht an den Unterhaltungen beteiligten. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

_Hat sie was gehört? Bitte, bitte nicht den letzten Satz! Aber den hab ich ganz leise gesagt, und sie hätte schon nah sein müssen, um es zu hören und dann hätten wir sie gesehen… sie hat schließlich keinen Tarnumhang. Aber vielleicht hat sie was von der Geschichte mit Snape mitbekommen? Aber wir haben den Namen Snape nie erwähnt, oder? … Nein… nein, ich glaube nicht. _Er blickte zu ihr. _Sie wirkt nachdenklich. Hat sie doch was Wichtiges gehört? Verdammt! Aber vielleicht war es auch etwas anderes… Ach Gott, Mädchen sind so kompliziert!_

_Er war vorhin so anders… Er hat sich wirklich verändert! Und Black kann auch ernst sein… Offensichtlich hab ich die Rumtreiber ziemlich falsch eingeschätzt… Ich wüsste zu gern, was Black angestellt hat! Er hätte beinahe jemanden umgebracht! Aber Jam- Potter hat Recht, er bereut es wirklich und er hasst sich richtig dafür. Und Potter hat diesem Jemand das Leben gerettet! Wow! Aber ich sollte das ja alles gar nicht wissen… und erst Recht nicht das andere… Was hat er gesagt? Dass ich ihm mehr bedeute als andere Mädchen? Dass er mich mag? Ach Gott, jetzt mach ich mir schon Gedanken darüber, wie Potter mich findet! Tsss… das kann mir doch total egal sein! Er ist oberflächlich und arrogant und…_

_Stopp! Vorhin war er überhaupt nicht oberflächlich und arrogant, sondern ehrlich und richtig nett und… Stopp! Nein, darüber denke ich jetzt nicht nach!_

_Er findet mich süß und es ist ihm peinlich, wenn Black ihn vor mir aufzieht… Stopp! Lily, es reicht! Ich kann mich ja darauf einigen, dass J- Potter manchmal ganz in Ordnung sein kann, ja?!_

_Nach ‚in Ordnung' klang das gerade aber gar nicht, Lily! Eher nach lieb, vernünftig, süß, ein bisschen schüchtern, aber auch selbstsicher, ehrlich und… Sekunde, sind das nicht so die Eigenschaften, die dein Traummann haben soll? _

_Aargh! Jetzt diskutiere ich schon mit mir selbst! Potter- mein Traummann?! Tsss… Schwachsinn! Er war ganz nett, ja… aber das war's auch!_

Entschlossen richtete sie sich in ihrem Sitz auf und versuchte dem Gespräch der anderen zu folgen. Allerdings musste sie einen kleinen Seitenblick auf James werfen, der ziemlich nachdenklich wirkte… _Stopp!_

Als sie in die Kutschen steigen sollten, hatte sie ihren Entschluss gefasst. Die Rumtreiber und Sandy stiegen in eine Kutsche und James wollte ihnen gerade nachklettern, als Lily ihn zurückhielt, ihn bei der Hand nahm und mit sich zog. Überrascht folgte er ihr. Sie bugsierte ihn mehr oder weniger in eine leere Kutsche, stieg ebenfalls ein und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. „Potter…", begann sie langsam. Sie holte kurz Luft und fuhr dann fort. „Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Für den Averise. Das… das war lieb von dir." Er grinste. „Kein Problem. Freut mich, wenn er dir gefällt." Eine Weile fuhren sie schweigend. Als die Kutsche hielt, fragte er: „Wie viel hast du vorhin gehört?" Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Darauf hatte sie gewartet. Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Sitz und auch er stand auf, sah sie aber immer noch an.

„Alles, was das hier rechtfertigt!", sagte sie, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann rannte sie aus der Kutsche. James sah ihr hinterher. Als sie schon fast außer Hörweite war, rief er ihr nach: „Gehst du dieses Jahr mit mir aus?"

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und – sie lächelte.

„Mal seh'n…"


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts again

**Chapter 3 - Hogwarts again**

Lily verließ glücklich in die Große Halle. _Ich liebe es, wieder hier zu sein!_ Auch wenn sie schon ein wenig traurig war_. Das wird wirklich mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts!_ Noch immer in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie zu spät, dass sie geradewegs in Sirius hinein gerannt war. _Ausgerechnet Black! Und der guggt schon wieder so, als hätte er einen Spruch auf Lager, der mich zur Weisglut bringt! _Sirius grinste. „Hast du dich da nicht ein wenig vertan, Evans? Krone steht einen halben Meter weiter rechts!" Lily zog eine Grimasse und wollte sich schon verdünnisieren, als James ihr – mal wieder – hinterher rief: „Evans, du hast mir vorhin keine eindeutige Antwort gegeben…" Lily fauchte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verfluchte sich schon dafür, dass sie James vorhin so weit hatte gehen lassen. _Verdammt, Lily Evans! Nur weil er einmal – EINMAL – ganz in Ordnung war (und das auch nur, als du es überhaupt nicht mitkriegen solltest) musst du ihm ja nicht gleich irgendwelche Versprechungen machen. Wieso um Himmels Willen hab ich nicht wie sonst NEIN gebrüllt? Na, zu dem Niveau sollte ich mal ganz schnell zurück!_ „Wenn du so weiter machst, Potter heißt die Antwort ganz sicher wie immer!", fauchte sie also. Sandy, die an der Eingangstür gewartet hatte, grinste sie wissend an und Lily wurde noch gereizter. „Wie muss ich denn sonst so weitermachen?", fragte James grinsend und gespielt unschuldig. „Vergiss es einfach!", zischte Lily noch, dann wirbelte sie schon in Richtung Flügeltür.

Sirius lachte leise. „Also wirklich, Krone! So wird das nie was!" James lies die Schultern hängen. „Ich weiß, aber ich hab doch keine Ahnung, was sie erwartet… Und außerdem" Jetzt hatte er schon wieder seine gewohnte, coole Haltung zurück „Sieht sie einfach zu süß aus, wenn sie sauer ist." Sirius lachte und gemeinsam gingen auch sie in Richtung Schlafsaal.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

„Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn! Ich ha-" „Ja, ich glaub, ich hab's begriffen, Lily!", ging Sandy dazwischen und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Das klang vorhin aber noch ganz anders!" „Da hatte ich auch wirklich geglaubt, er wäre ein winziges bisschen anders, aber offensichtlich ist dem nicht so." Sandy lachte. „Und du bist echt in Black rein gerannt?" Lily grinste fies. „Ja, ich weiß, das hätte ich dir überlassen sollen…" Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass Sirius Sandy nicht ganz gleichgültig war, was Lily schon von daher aufregte, da sie James deshalb ziemlich oft gleich mit in Schutz nahm, wenn sie Sirius mal wieder als unschuldig hinstellte.

Sandy streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mir dein Liebeschaos überhaupt noch antue, wenn du mich so beleidigst!", rief sie gespielt beleidigt und Lily schnaubte. „Liebeschaos, hast du sie noch alle?! Wie kannst du das Wort ‚Liebe' in Zusammenhang mit Potter bringen? Oder noch schlimmer, in Zusammenhang mit MIR und Potter?!" Sandy lachte und Emy, eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen und Freundin steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. „Ich hab nur das Wörtchen Potter gehört und schon weiß ich, dass ich richtig bin.", feixte sie und Lily und Sandy fielen ihr lachend um den Hals.

Kurz darauf kamen auch Mika, Mary und Alice und machten die Runde so komplett. „Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen, dass das das letzte Jahr hier sein soll!", seufzte Alice nach einer ausführlichen Begrüßung und während der ‚Auspack-Orgie'. Mary, bekannt für ihre unvergleichliche Art, sofort ins Schwarze zu treffen, meinte feixend: „Ja, dann hast du Ärmste ja nur noch ein Jahr, um Frank anzuhimmeln…" Die Mädels lachten und Alice wurde knallrot. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sie in Frank Longbottom – und auch er in sie – verknallt war, allerdings waren sie beide zu schüchtern. „Ist euch eigentlich mal aufgefallen, dass wir in unserem Jahrgang ziemlich viele Pärchen haben, die wir erst noch zu welchen machen müssen?", fragte Mary in die Runde und Mika und Emy sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. „Alice und Frank, Sandy und Sirius und – die schwierigste Kuppel-Aktion – Lily und James!"

Schon hatte sie drei kleine Flüche abbekommen und Emy lachte schallend. „Was bin ich froh, dass ich nicht in so 'nem Dilemma stecke!", rief sie erleichtert, aber Lily meinte: „Kommt auch noch!" Mary, wie immer sofort wieder fit und zu neuen Nerv-Attacken aufgelegt, nutzte diesen Satz natürlich sofort wieder aus. „Wie darf ich das verstehen? Auch? Meinst du zufällig dich?" Lily zückte schon ihren Zauberstab und ließ einen Tarantellegra auf sie los und Mary legte eine beeindruckende, nicht freiwillige Tanzeinlage ein, was erneut zu einem Lachanfall der restlichen Mädels führte…

OooooooooooooooooooooO

James starrte Remus entsetzt an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Moony, komm' schon!" Remus überdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Nein! Das ist der erste Abend in Hogwarts und ihr wollt schon wieder irgendjemanden auf die Palme bringen! Vergesst es! Schlicht und ergreifend: Nein!" James grinste. „Diese Antwort hab ich von Evans auch nie akzeptiert, oder?!" Sirius lachte und Peter quietschte freudig, als Remus wieder die Augen verdrehte und ein leises „Von mir aus!" murmelte. James schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang und warf ihn über die Rumtreiber.

Leise schlichen sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und sahen wie sämtliche Mädels aus ihrem Jahrgang lachend aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal kamen. Sie wollten wohl offensichtlich einen Spaziergang machen, denn alle hatten warme Mäntel an. James grinste Sirius an und dieser grinste zurück, während Remus laut aufseufzte. Damit war es beschlossene Sache, dass sie den Mädels folgen würden… Wer wusste schon, was ihnen dabei so alles einfallen würde? James beschleunigte seine Schritte, er spürte Sirius dicht neben sich, hörte Remus Seufzen und Peters leises Wimmern hinter sich und dachte nur Eines. _Ich bin echt froh, wieder hier zu sein!_

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Lily, Sandy und Mika lachten, während die sonst so ruhige Alice Mary über die Ländereien jagte und ihr ein paar Zauber aufhalste. Sobald eine der Vier etwas über Frank auch nur andeutete, konnte sie sehr ungemütlich werden. Doch auch Mary hatte ein Lachen auf den Lippen, als sie den dreien übermütig zuwinkte. Mary und Alice verabschiedeten sich jedoch gerade samt Emy wieder in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. Ihnen war trotz der kleinen Jagd kalt. Die verbliebenen Drei genossen noch ein wenig die kalte, frische Luft. Sandy strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und grinste Lily an. „Schön, wieder hier zu sein, nicht?" Mika lachte: „Ich erinnere dich nächstes Wochenende dran, wenn du in Hausaufgaben versinkst, ich dich über das anstrengende Quidditchtraining zulabere, gewisse Jungs mal wieder nerven und du wie so oft sagen wirst: ‚Mädels, ich brauch Ferien!'" Lily lachte mit ihr um die Wette und Sandy zog eine Schnute.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

„Schon 'ne glorreiche Idee, Tatze?", fragte James seinen besten Freund. Sirius grinste nur und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Einen Moment noch.", flüsterte er zurück und die restlichen Rumtreiber warteten gespannt. Lily, Sandy und Mika hatten ihren kleinen Spaziergang fortgesetzt, immer noch kichernd, und so fiel ihnen der gut aussehende, junge Mann gar nicht auf, der sich aus dem Schutz des Tarnumhangs gelöst hatte. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Sandy und flüsterte leise: „Refallo!" Sandy zuckte kurz, schien aber sonst nichts zu bemerken. Sirius wusste, dass er sich jetzt beeilen musste, bevor die anderen beiden auf ihn aufmerksam wurden. Deshalb belegte er auch sie mit dem gleichen Zauber und machte, dass er zurück unter den Tarnumhang kam.

Die Vier beobachteten die Mädels aufgeregt und stellten fest, wie der Zauber langsam Wirkung zeigte. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen machte sich in ihren Gesichtern breit und jetzt warteten sie – noch gespannter – auf die Reaktionen der Mädchen.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

„Lily, können wir mal eben stehen bleiben? Ich glaub, ich hab was im Auge.", lies Sandy schon leicht weinerlich hören, da sie das Gefühl hatte, ihre Augen würden verkleben. Lily drehte sich zu ihr und sie stieß gleichzeitig mit Mika einen Schrei aus. „Oh mein Gott! Sandy, ist alles in Ordnung? Dein ganzes Gesicht ist total verquollen!", brachte Lily mühsam heraus, denn irgendwie bewegten sich ihre Lippen schwerer als sonst. Mika versuchte sich nach einem Blick in Lilys Gesicht das Lachen zu verkneifen, aber stattdessen stellte sie fest, dass auch ihr Gesicht genauso aussehen musste, wie das der anderen beiden. Ihre Augen waren fast vollständig verklebt und sie konnten nur noch Schemen wahrnehmen, ihre Lippen waren dick geschwollen, so dass sie gar nicht mehr aufeinander passten, ihre Gesichter waren – wie Lily gesagt hatte – verquollen und knallrot, was sich bei Lily fürchterlich mit ihren Haaren biss.

Insgesamt waren sie schon ein sehr lustiger Anblick, wo doch der Rest ihrer Körper nun total unproportional wirkte und die Drei wild mit den Händen fuchtelten und so konnten die Rumtreiber ihr Lachen nicht länger zurückhalten und es hallte über die Ländereien, als sich die Vier den Tarnumhang von sich nahmen. James war sich sicher, dass Lily wieder dieses wütende Blitzen in den Augen gehabt hätte, wenn sie sie hätte öffnen können, als sie sagte: „Potter, Black und Pettigrew! Wer sonst?! Könnt ihr euch nicht ein einziges Mal zusammenreißen? Und Remus, von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet! Das ist unser erster Abend hier!" James lachte nur noch lauter, weil sie einfach nur lustig aussah, wie sie da stand und versuchte, entrüstet zu wirken. Einen Moment später meinte er: „Also, wir kennen den Gegenfluch, aber wir werden euch doch nicht einfach so erlösen, oder was meint ihr? Habt ihr einen genialen Vorschlag, den wir nicht ausschlagen können? Evans, du könntest doch mal mit mir ausgehen…" Lily schnaubte. Was _bildet der sich überhaupt ein? Ich sag seit ungefähr drei Jahren Nein und ausgerechnet jetzt soll ich Ja sagen? Spinner! Auch wenn der Streich an sich ja direkt mal lustig war… ähm… Lily, verdammt! Bleib in der Realität! _

„Träum weiter, Potter!" Sandy stöhnte. „Warum denn nicht? Ich hab' echt keine Lust, so in die Schule zu gehen!" Die Rumtreiber lachten und Sirius meinte: „Na also, nach dem Zuspruch deiner besten Freundin kannst du Krone doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen! Gut…. Ich meine, du hast ja in der Zwischenzeit Übung, aber…" Weiter kam er nicht mehr, denn James hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt und die beiden kugelten lachend über den Boden. Lily wandte ihr Gesicht ab, damit die Rumtreiber nicht sehen konnten, dass ihr diese Auseinandersetzung aus unerfindlichen Gründen ein Grinsen ins Gesicht gezaubert hatte… Auch Remus lachte, zückte seinen eigenen Zauberstab und Lily spürte, wie ihr Gesicht wieder ihre normalen Züge annahmen. „Danke, Remus!", sagte Sandy und lächelte ihn an, aber Mika meinte mit funkelnden Augen: „Das gibt Rache!" Sie hakte sich bei Lily und Sandy unter und die Drei liefen eifrig schwatzend von dannen.

Sirius sah ihnen mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hinterher. „Na bitte, wenn das mal kein lustiges Schuljahr wird…" Auch James grinste, nur Remus schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf und meinte: „Ich trau den Mädels so einiges zu, also macht euch auf was gefasst!"

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Lilys Augen leuchteten, als sie sich über James' Bett beugte und ihm den Zauber aufhalste, den Sandy, Mika und Emy auch über den Betten der drei anderen Rumtreibern im gleichen Moment murmelten. Zeitgleich ertönte ein vierfaches Klicken und die Mädels gingen vorsorglich ein paar Schritte beiseite. „Jetzt müssen wir sie nur noch wach kriegen.", flüsterte Emy und lies es mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes knallen.

James und Sirius fuhren hoch und saßen aufrecht in ihren Betten, Remus hatte die Augen weit geöffnet und tastete schon nach seinem Zauberstab, nur Peter ließ ein Knurren hören, drehte sich um und wollte weiterschlafen. „Lumos!", kam es dreimal und die wachen Rumtreiber konnten das Ausmaß an Zauberei auf ihren Köpfen erkennen. Sie hatten allesamt goldene Engelslöckchen, die mit rosa Schleifchen verziert waren und ein ebenso rosanes Diadem glitzerte darin. Ihre Wimpern waren verlängert, ihre Lippen knallrot und sie hatten Rouge auf ihren Wangen. James und Remus starrten sich nur einen Moment entsetzt an, dann begannen sie loszuprusten. Sirius allerdings rannte schon zum Spiegel, wobei er über Peter stolperte, der jetzt auch hellwach und sehr schlecht gelaunt war, und als Remus Peter hoch half und sich dabei noch am Bettpfosten von dem sich vor Lachen schüttelnden Frank anstieß und ein wahres Wolfsgeheul von sich gab, war das Chaos perfekt. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte keiner der Fünf die Mädels entdeckt, aber jetzt blickte James sich nach den Unruhestiftern um. Während Sirius schreckensstarr auf sein mädchenhaftes Spiegelbild starrte und Peter ein Wimmern von sich gab, murmelte er: „Wie lange hält das?" Sandy, vor unterdrücktem Lachen am ganzen Körper zitternd, sagte leise: „Keine Sorge, morgen früh ist es weg." James sah unheimlich erleichtert aus und zwinkerte ihnen zu, besser gesagt, er klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„Das war Filmreif!", stieß Emy noch hervor, bevor die Vier wieder in ihren Schlafsaal verschwanden.

James sah ihnen nach. _Na, Evans, so langsam scheinst du mich wahrzunehmen… Ich hoffe nur, das funktioniert auch ohne Engelslocken…_ Er legte sich wieder hin und konnte es kaum noch aushalten, eine Racheaktion zu planen.

Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht schlief er ein.


	4. Chapter 4 Überraschungen

_Psaum: herzlichen Dank für deine zwei lieben Reviews! Jaah, das kann schon noch dauern… Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch das Chap hier…_

_Saralos: Jaah, ich hab zu lange nich mehr hochgeladen… zeitmangel, ätzend! lach danke fürs Review!_

**Chapter 4 - Überraschungen**

Lily saß zwischen Sandy und Mika am Gryffindor-Tisch in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück. Die Rumtreiber lächelten und zwinkerten ihnen immer wieder zu. _Offensichtlich verstehen sie auch dann noch Spaß, wenn es sich gegen sie richtet… _Sie grinste in ihre Müslischale und nahm von McGonagall den Stundenplan entgegen. „Erst mal Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, das klingt doch gut!", freute sie sich, während Sandy die Augen verdrehte. „Ich _hasse_ Zaubertränke und das weißt du! Das hat doch nichts mehr mit Zauberei zu tun…", grummelte sie und Lily kannte sie lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ziemlich stur sein konnte… _naja, vielleicht kenn ich auch nur _mich_ lange genug…. _Gähnend stand Emy, die ihnen gegenüber saß, auf. „Kommt ihr? Und passt bloß auf, heute. Ich glaub nicht, dass die Rumtreiber uns ungestraft davon kommen lassen…" Sandy nickte nur und sie gingen in die Kerker. Alice war schon vorgegangen; Mary hatte Zaubertränke abgewählt und Sandy verfluchte sich jede Stunde dafür, dass sie es nicht auch getan hatte, aber obwohl sie das Fach nicht leiden konnte, schaffte sie es dort leicht, gute Noten zu kassieren und für viele Berufe brauchte man Zaubertränke einfach.

Zu viert liefen sie also schweigend die Korridore entlang, als sie plötzlich von hinten gepackt wurden und sich Hände über ihre Augen und Münder legten. Instinktiv schlugen und traten sie um sich, aber als sie gedämpftes Lachen hörten, ließen sie es bleiben, da sie die Übeltäter sofort erkannt hatten. Die Hand, die sich über Lilys Mund gelegt hatte, verringerte den Druck ein wenig und Lily konnte zischen: „Potter!" _Zumindest glaub ich, dass Potter mich gepackt hat…_ Dass auch sie ihn anstatt einen seiner Freunde in der letzten Nacht verzaubert hatte, ließ sie in ihren Gedanken mal ganz beiseite. „Was fällt dir ein?!" James lachte leise. „Tja, lass es uns so sagen: Mir fällt so einiges ein… Beispielsweiße, wie wir uns für gestern Nacht an euch rächen können… Viel Vergnügen!" Damit wurde sie – und auch Sandy, Mika und Emy- in einem Raum abgestellt und noch bevor sie sich groß rühren konnten, fiel die Tür hinter ihnen zu. „Was soll das denn?", fragte Mika, ganz die Praktische, und richtete ihren Zauberstab kurzerhand auf die Tür. „Alohomora!"

Natürlich tat sich nichts. _Hätte mich auch stark gewundert, schließlich können wir Alohomora schon seit der ersten Klasse…_ Mika probierte noch ein paar weitere Zauber aus, ließ es aber dann doch irgendwann bleiben. „Und was sollen wir in dem Raum hier?", fragte nun Emy. Sandy, die sich schon umgesehen hatte, meinte: „Ich schätze mal, hier ist so ziemlich alles drin, wovor wir uns halbwegs ekeln könnten…" Sie deutete in eine Ecke, in der sich ein paar überdimensionalgroße Spinnen tummelten. Lily stieß ein Kreischen aus, das man vermutlich im ganzen Schloss gehört hatte. „Ich hasse Spinnen!", jammerte sie. Emy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Erstens wissen wir das, wir dürfen sie ja immer aus unserem Schlafsaal befördern, wenn du wieder einen Anfall kriegst, und zweitens: bist du eine Hexe oder nicht?!" „Oh!", machte Lily nur und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Spinnen, die sich sofort in Luft auflösten.

Lily atmete tief durch. „Was hast du vorhin gemeint, Sandy´, als du gesagt hast, hier sei so ziemlich ALLES, wovor wir uns ekeln könnten?" Sandy schluckte und murmelte: „Also... da hinten... sind Flubberwürmer." sie schüttelte sich am ganzen Körper und Mika und Emy sahen auch nicht sonderlich erfreut aus. Lily allerdings, die in Zaubertränke noch nie ein Problem damit hatte, Tierchen wie Flubberwürmer zu schneiden, zückte wieder ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn schon auf die grün leuchtenden Kleintiere. „Nein, lass mal, Lily, du hast die Spinnen erledigt, die Flubberwürmer sind mein Problem." Sandy schlug die Ärmel ihrer Robe zurück und marschierte zur anderen Seite des Raumes. Sie beschwor ein großes Gefäß aus dem Nichts hervor und ließ einen Flubberwurm nach dem anderen hineinschweben.

"Nein!", piepste Mika, entgegen ihrer sonst so lauten Art. In der dritten Ecke befanden sich alle möglichen Einzelteile von Käfern und anderem Krabbeltier. Sie warf einen Blick auf Emy, die sich schon die körperlosen Augen vornahm, die in der letzten Ecke warteten. Die beiden atmeten tief durch und auch sie ließen ihre kleinen "Ekelviecher" verschwinden. Die Vier stöhnten erleichtert auf. _Das war ja wesentlich einfacher als ich dachte und auch nicht so sonderlich einfallsreich..._ Doch schon kreischte Sandy los. Ein riesiger, gräulicher Dementor schwebte direkt auf sie zu. Gemeinsam wichen sie einen Schritt zurück. _Nein! Oh mein Gott! Rumtreiber, wenn ich euch erwische!_

OooooooooooooooooooooO

"Jetzt wird's interessant!", flüsterte Sirius und starrte auf die kleine, rötliche Blase, die alles wiedergab, was im Raum passierte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee war... Tatze, Krone! Ihr wollt sie doch nicht zu Tode foltern, ihr wolltet ihnen nur mal ein bisschen Angst einjagen! Und lustig ist das auch nicht wirklich." James biss sich auf die Lippen. "Wo du Recht hast, Moony..." Sirius starrte ihn an. "Verräter!", zischte er noch, aber dann lenkte Peter ihre Blicke wieder auf die Blase. Die Mädels hatten inzwischen erkannt, was sich in Wirklichkeit hinter dem Dementor verbarg.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

"Ein Irrwicht! Super, Jungs! Echt einfallsreich! Den Gegenzauber kennen wir seit der dritten Klasse! Und so was nennt sich 'Meister der Streiche'! Tsss... Riddikulus!", rief Lily nach ihrer Schimpftirade und verwandelte ihr Abbild des Dunklen Mals in eine Frühlingsblume, deren Stängel sich immer wieder um die Blüte wand. "War's das? Das war ja eigentlich nur nervtötend und nicht mehr lustig, oder?!", meinte Mika und die anderen Drei nickten nur. "Trotzdem: Die können was erleben!", rief Lily und Emy und Mika stimmten sofort mit ein. Sandy ging kopfschüttelnd ein paar Schritte weiter zur Tür, um zu versuchen, ob sie sich endlich öffnen ließ. "Na also!", rief sie triumphierend und gemeinsam traten sie durch die Tür auf den Korridor. Was ein Fehler war. Die Rumtreiber hatten sich natürlich doch noch etwas einfallen lassen und rote Farbe vor der Tür so präpariert, dass sie auf jeden fiel, der darunter hindurchging.

"Ihr Idioten!" "Ihr Schweine!" "Wie konntet ihr?" "Und wie zum Teufel geht das raus?" "Geht das überhaupt raus?" "Was fällt euch ein?!" Lachend traten die Rumtreiber vor und blickten sie spöttisch von oben bis unten an. "Wurmschwanz, manchmal hast du wirklich geniale Ideen!", bellte Sirius zwischen zwei Lachern. Das war endlich mal wieder ein Streich, den man einfach sehen musste, bei dem man dabei sein musste, um ihn richtig lustig zu finden. Ganz nach seinem Geschmack. "Tja, Evans, da dich - so rot wie du bist - sonst keiner fragen wird, könntest du doch zu mir Ja sagen, wenn ich frage: Willst du mit mir ausgehen?" "NEIN!", kam es schon instinktiv von Lily und in dem Moment konnten ihre Freundinnen sie ausnahmslos verstehen.

"Wegen euch haben wir Zaubertränke verpasst!", setzte sie noch hinzu und zumindest Remus schaute ein klein wenig schuldbewusst, was wirklich eine Leistung war angesichts der knallroten, wild gestikulierenden Lily. "Nun, Miss Evans, ich denke, das wird kein Problem sein.", sagte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihnen und die Acht wirbelten herum. "Professor Dumbledore...", sagten sie alle mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig. _Oh mein Gott! Nein, nein, nein!!! Der Schulleiter persönlich! Jungs, das kriegt ihr haushoch zurück! Lasst euch wenigstens was einfallen, um uns hier rauszuhauen, wir können schließlich nichts dafür, dass ihr eure Rachegelüste stillen müsst! _Doch Dumbledore hob die Hand, um Erklärungsversuche von Seiten der Rumtreiber aufzuhalten. Dann fuhr er fort: "Nun, ich würde Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin und Mr. Pettigrew bitten, den Irrwicht, den Sie, meine Damen, übrigens hervorragend überwältigt haben, wieder dorthin zu verbannen, wo Sie ihn herhaben. Des Weiteren wünsche ich, dass die Damen augenblicklich ihren normalen Zustand an Farbe wiedererlangen und letztlich sollten mir Miss Evans und Mr. Potter ins Schulleiterbüro folgen, wenn dies möglich wäre."

"Natürlich, Professor.", murmelten Lily und James, während sie sich den Kopf darüber zerbrachen, was denn jetzt schon wieder los war und Remus die Farbe von den Mädchen nahm. Er nickte den beiden noch aufmunternd zu und sie folgten Dumbledore in sein Büro. "Setzen Sie sich, Miss Evans... Mr. Potter." Die beiden taten wie ihnen geheißen und blickten sich fragend an. _Was hab ich denn jetzt bitte getan? Tatze und ich ham doch in letzter Zeit gar nichts gemacht... Na ja... bis auf das eine oder andere, aber Lily doch nicht... Bis auf den kleinen Lacher gestern, ist sie doch die Vernunft in Person... Aber warum ist sie dann hier? Oder besser: Warum sind wir beide hier? _Auch Lily überlegte. _Ok... Der Streich mit den Haaren würde mich ja wohl nicht gleich zum Schulleiter bringen, folglich muss irgendwas Ernstes passiert sein... Oh ja, es_ muss _was Ernstes passiert sein, seit wann benutz ich in meinen eigenen Gedanken schließlich Wörter wie 'folglich'? Äh... Zurück zum Thema... Verdammt, was ist hier los??? _Dann, ganz urplötzlich, nahm James, verdeckt von Dumbledores Schreibtisch, Lilys Hand in seine und drückte sie kurz. Sie war warm und weich und Lilys Gedanken machten Kurven, die sie ihnen mit Sicherheit nie erlaubt hatte...

"Weshalb Sie hier sind", fing Dumbledore an und Lily und James richteten sich in ihren Stühlen auf. "ist ein erfreulicher Anlass. Das eben Gesehene wird so nicht mehr vorkommen, dessen bin ich mir sicher." James unterbrach ihn: "Nein, sicher nicht! Professor, Sie kennen uns doch." Lily musste einfach lächeln und auch Dumbledore schien nicht von der Seriosität dieser Aussage überzeugt.

"Eben deshalb.", warf er ein und fuhr dann fort: "Nun, wie gesagt, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie beide vorbildlich bleiben beziehungsweise werden. Und so habe ich ein reines Gewissen und das Gefühl alles richtig zu machen, wenn ich Ihnen nun die hier überreiche." Er langte in die Innentasche seiner Robe und nahm zwei identische, rot-goldene Broschen mit dem Hogwarts-Wappen darauf heraus und hielt jedem eine hin.

Als Lily sich vorbeugte, um sie anzunehmen, stellte sie fest, dass James, als er sich ebenfalls nach vorne lehnte, ihre Hand wieder losgelassen hatte. _Und wieso um alles in der Welt bin ich jetzt enttäuscht? Ich meine, wir reden hier von Potter, von James Potter! Ich will doch nichts von ihm, ich meine, ich... Er ist vielleicht humorvoll und sieht ganz gut aus und so... Jaah, er sieht verdammt gut aus, aber... Er ist... Er ist eben Potter! Und jetzt konzentrier dich gefälligst auf Dumbledore, Lily, das ist schließlich der weltbeste Zauberer und nebenbei bemerkt dein Schulleiter! Und wo ist denn deine Neugier, willst du nicht wissen, was das ist? Weiß ich mich jetzt schon in meinen eigenen Gedanken zurecht?_ Innerlich seufzend nahm sie Dumbledore das Abzeichen ab. Es war glatt, rautenförmig und das, was golden geschimmert hatte, war ein Schriftzug auf dem Scharlachrot gewesen.

Auch James war mittlerweile bei diesem angekommen und gleichzeitig lasen sie beide mit geweiteten Augen und schwirrenden Gedanken die Inschrift vor: "Schulsprecher?!"


	5. Chapter 5 Schulsprecher

\/p>

Psaum

jaah, aber das dauert noch n weilchen gg schön, dass du immer so lieb reviewst kekse übergeb knuddel

**Chapter 5 - Schulsprecher**

_Gleichzeitig lasen sie beide mit geweiteten Augen und schwirrenden Gedanken die Inschrift vor: "Schulsprecher!"_

"Prof- Professor.. Das... Das geht nicht! Sie müssen sich vertan haben, das kann nicht sein! Das müsste Moony sein, nicht ich! Ich bin der größte Unruhestifter hier, ich kann doch unmöglich Schulsprecher sein! Ich meine... Das geht doch überhaupt nicht!" Wild gestikulierend sprang er auf und Lily hatte Mühe, nicht loszuprusten. _Sicher, irgendwo hat er ja Recht, Remus wäre wahrscheinlich besser geeignet, aber Dumbledore wird schon wissen was er tut und er muss ja nicht gleich so austicken! Schon gar nicht vor Dumbledore! _Aber dieser sah ziemlich amüsiert aus. "Nun, Mr. Potter, ich denke, Sie sind durchaus in der Lage uns allen zu beweisen, über wie viel Verantwortungsbewusstsein Sie verfügen. Wenn Sie beide mir nun noch einmal folgen würden.", forderte er sie auf und hielt den frisch gebackenen Schulsprechern die Tür auf.

Sie betraten den noch leeren Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, da alle anderen noch im Unterricht waren. "Die Schulsprecher schlafen für gewöhnlich in ihren normalen Schlafsälen und arbeiten in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen. Allerdings bekommen sie für ihre Arbeit als Schulsprecher eigene Räumlichkeiten. Da Sie beide dem Haus Gryffindor angehören, schien es mir praktisch, die Schulsprecher-Räume hier herzuhexen. Einen Moment bitte." Lily und James hatten beide vor Überraschung den Mund geöffnet und starrten ihren Schulleiter geradezu an. Dieser hob die linke Hand, fuhr ein undefinierbares Muster durch die Luft und fragte dann: "Was für ein Passwort hätten Sie denn gerne?" Lily schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und bedeutete James damit, das Passwort auszusuchen. "Schnatz?", fragte er unsicher. Lily stöhnte nur. "Was hättest du denn genommen?", zischte er schon halb beleidigt. Lily überlegte einen Moment. "Averise." Dumbledore blickte ein wenig irritiert, aber James lächelte. "Nun gut. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie einverstanden sind, Mr. Potter? Dann sehen Sie mir nun bitte zu." Er formte mit der Hand einen kleinen Kreis und forderte Lily und James dann auf, ihre Hände einmal zu drehen und dabei an das Passwort zu denken. 

Die beiden taten wie ihnen geheißen und plötzlich erschien eine mattglänzende, schwarze Tür vor ihnen. Dumbledore verabschiedete sich und die beiden traten verunsichert ein. Vor ihnen lag ein langer Raum, der ein wenig an einen Gang erinnerte, da von ihm rechts drei und links zwei Türen abgingen. Er war jedoch mit gemütlichen Sitzkissen, einem Sofa, einem Kamin und einem kleinen Regal voller magischer Dinge ausgerüstet, die Lily nur zu gerne sofort ausprobiert hätte, aber ihre größere Neugier galt den anderen Räumen. James trat auf den ersten links zu. Darin war ein großzügiges - ebenfalls vollständig eingerichtetes - Arbeitszimmer. Zwei Schreibtische standen darin und fünf Regale voller Bücher. _Na, das ist doch das Richtige für Lily, oder?_ Nachdem sie sich kurz umgeblickt hatten, öffnete Lily die zweite Tür. Eine kleine Küche kam zum Vorschein, die wirklich einladend aussah. _Und das ist dann wohl der Raum, den Potter den anderen vorzieht. _Mit einem leichten Grinsen lief Lily nach rechts und James folgte ihr. Die beiden Zimmer rechts waren identisch eingerichtete Schlafzimmer. "Sieht so aus, als sollten wir bis in die Nacht hinein schuften, was!", grinste James und sagte somit das Erste, seit sie diesen Raum betreten hatten. Lily lächelte und sie gingen zur letzten Tür. Dahinter verbarg sich ein Badezimmer. _Das soll ein Bad sein? Das ist ein Swimmingpool, ein Palast aus Wasser, ein... Ach, keine Ahnung, jedenfalls alles, aber kein Bad mehr, _dachte Lily und hatte damit gar nicht so Unrecht. Direkt vor ihr begann ein riesiges Schwimmbecken, weiter hinten war ein Whirlpool, dahinter eine überdimensionalgroße Badewanne und alles glänzte und glitzerte, da über allem eine riesige Seifenblasenpracht schwebte. 

"Wow!", stießen beide gleichzeitig aus und James grinste. "Naja, vielleicht gefällt mir das Schulsprecherdasein ja doch..." Lily lachte auf und James grinste nur noch breiter. „Was! Ich kann so was doch nicht machen, oder denkst du etwa anders? Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was genau wir machen sollen..." Lily drehte sich schon wieder Richtung Ausgang und somit Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. „Vor allen Dingen sollen wir Vorbild sein, das heißt, wir gehen jetzt erst mal unsre Freunde suchen und holen Zaubertränke nach." Lächelnd hörte sie James hinter sich stöhnen. Als sie aus der mattglänzenden Tür traten, saßen Sirius, Remus, Sandy, Mika und Emy schon im Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie die beiden sahen, unterbrachen sie ihre bis dahin heftige Diskussion sofort und wandten sich um. "Und, was war los?", hakte Sandy sofort nach und Sirius fragte: "Seid ihr gerade aus der Tür da gekommen? Ich hab versucht, sie aufzumachen, aber ich hab mich doch glatt verbrannt..." Und auch Mika, Remus und Emy sahen sie groß an.

James trat ein paar Schritte vor und sah Sirius direkt an. "Tatze, DAS glaubst du mir nie!", sagte er mit einem leichten Grinsen, aber innerlich war er nervös. _Tatze und ich haben Moony nachdem er Vertrauensschüler geworden ist die ganze Zeit genervt und uns ihm so gut wie möglich in den Weg gestellt... Was, wenn Tatze das jetzt mit mir nicht anders macht? Ich weiß, ich hätte es verdient, aber trotzdem... Ich kann mich doch nicht gegen ihn stellen, er ist schließlich mein bester Freund... Moony wird das verstehen und sogar gut heißen, aber Tatze? Und wo ist überhaupt Peter?_ Er holte kurz Luft und sagte so cool wie irgendwie möglich: "Wir beide sind die neuen - Schulsprecher!" Mika, Sandy und Emy sprangen auf und umarmten und beglückwünschten Lily, Remus grinste James an und Sirius klappte der Mund auf. "Du?" Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. "Du? DU bist Schulsprecher? _DU_?" Dann bekam er einen Lachanfall. "Man, Krone, ich dachte immer, aus dir wird was Gescheites, aber nein, der junge Herr ist jetzt _Schulsprecher_... Lässt du mich jetzt alleine Streiche spielen und ziehst mir dann Punkte ab? Das hab ich schon richtig vor Augen!" Er kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein. "Reg' dich ab, Tatze! Ich bin wegen so nem Abzeichen kein anderer Mensch, oder!" _Und dein Beistand ist mir verdammt wichtig! _, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu.

Sirius stand endlich auch auf, umarmte James herzlich und meinte: "Das hätt' ich jetzt auch nicht erwartet, schon gar nicht von dir!" James stöhnte erleichtert auf und jetzt begann Remus, ihm Glück zu wünschen. "Wo ist eigentlich Peter?" "Keine Ahnung, aber der wird Augen machen!", sagte Sirius lässig. "Womit wir beim Thema wären.", mischte sich jetzt Lily ein. "Was macht ihr denn hier? Eigentlich haben wir noch Zaubertränke und soweit ich weiß sind nur James und ich befreit." _James? Seit wann sind wir bei Vornamen? Naja, vielleicht hat es ja auch Sinn, schließlich sollten wir zusammenarbeiten..._ Fragend sah sie in die Runde und Sandy erklärte: "Naja, wir haben gedacht, es muss schon irgendwas passiert sein, wenn ihr mit Dumbledore mitsollt, also wollten wir auf euch warten. Aber Filch hat uns erwischt und wir sind dann halt zu Slughorn, aber Sirius hat ihm ne hübsche Story erzählt und er hat uns gehen lassen. So von wegen wir würden uns wahnsinnige Sorgen um euch machen, wenn Lily Evans in Zaubertränke fehlt, dann müsse schon was Schlimmes passiert sein und was weiß ich alles." Sie grinste, der Rest lachte und James schlug Sirius auf die Schulter. _Typisch Tatze! Auf so was kommt auch nur er.. Na gut, es hätte auch von mir sein können..._

Remus nahm den Faden wieder auf: "Dann sind wir zurück zu Dumbledores Büro und nachdem Mika erfolglos gelauscht hat, war klar, dass ihr da auch nicht seid. Also sind wir zurück zu dem Klassenzimmer, wo... Also, wo wir uns getrennt haben und danach hierher, wir dachten, hierher kämt ihr bestimmt. Die Karte hattest schließlich du, Krone. Tja, und dann haben wir eben gewartet." Emy sah Lily an: "Verratet ihr uns jetzt noch, was hinter der Tür da ist?" Lily nickte und blickte kurz zu James. Ohne ein Wort war klar, dass sie ihren Freunden das Passwort geben würden. "Das sind die Schulsprecher-Räume; dreht eure Hände so, denkt 'Averise' und ihr könnt die Tür öffnen. Kommt rein!", schmunzelte sie dann mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. "Wow! Krone, ich will auch Schulsprecher sein!", rief Sirius, sobald er das erste Schlafzimmer gesehen hatte. "Und das aus deinem Munde, Tatze! Na, Moony, was sagst du? Besser als Vertrauensschüler?" "Aber hallo!", rief Remus von der anderen Seite des Aufenthaltsraumes. Die drei Jungs begutachteten schon die Küche, während die Mädels noch an den Schlafzimmern standen.

"Heißt das denn, dass du nicht in unserem Schlafsaal schläfst?", fragte Mika enttäuscht, aber Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Normal schlaf ich dort und mach Hausaufgaben normal im Gemeinschaftsraum, das alles hier ist nur für die Schulsprecheraufgaben und zum Zurückziehen..." _Hab ich jetzt einfach mal so beschlossen... Ach was, es wird schon niemand was dagegen haben, wenn ich ab und zu mal hier rein verschwinde, um zum Hausaufgaben erledigen Ruhe zu haben... _Sie gingen weiter durch die anderen Räume, bis sie zum Bad kamen, von dem die anderen ebenso begeistert waren, wie die neuen Schulsprecher. "Lilyyy? Du hast mich doch ganz arg lieb, oder? Ich darf doch ganz sicher mal...?", grinste Sandy scheinheilig und Lily lachte.

"Und was genau sind jetzt eure Aufgaben?", erkundigte sich Remus und alle - inklusive James - sahen Lily an. Diese bemerkte den fragenden Blick von James und schüttelte den Kopf. "Jetzt sag mir nicht, du hast keine Ahnung!" James biss sich auf die Lippe und verneinte. _Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Das fängt ja schon gut an! Ich meine, wenn jetzt schon alles an mir hängt, bezweifle ich mal stark, dass das noch sonderlich viel besser wird... Soll ich das etwa alles alleine machen?_ Sie stöhnte auf. "Oh, das kann ja lustig werden! Im Arbeitszimmer lagen unsere Unterlagen groß ausgebreitet und du wirfst nicht einen Blick darauf! Also: Wir sollen als Vorbilder fungieren und für Ordnung sorgen. Die Aufgaben der Vertrauensschüler - für Jüngere, insbesondere Erstklässler, da sein, für Ruhe auf den Korridoren und im eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum sorgen, bei größeren Problemen Lehrer holen und Ansprechpartner für kleinere Probleme sein - bleiben natürlich erhalten. Und wenn jetzt irgendein Lehrer Hilfe braucht, sind wir die erste Anlaufstelle. Außerdem sollen wir jeden Abend nach Sperrzeit einen Kontrollgang antreten, wenn nötig zwischen Lehrern und Schülern vermitteln, den Abschlussball der Siebener organisieren und zusätzlich ein größeres Ereignis wie ein Fest oder so veranstalten. " James starrte sie nur an. _Aaaaahaaaa... Und... Das soll ICH machen? Hilfe! _"Und wie sollen wir das hinkriegen? Ich mein, das klingt nach verdammt viel Arbeit und dieses Jahr werden wir aller Wahrscheinlichkeit noch mehr mit Hausaufgaben, Übungen und Unterricht beladen wie letztes Jahr. Dann kommen die UTZe und nebenher bin ich noch Quidditchkapitän!" - "Quidditch, wie konnte ich das vergessen?", meinte Lily nur spöttisch, setzte dann aber noch ein "Wir schaffen das schon, James!" dazu. "Und an was für ein Ereignis denkst du? Wir könnten doch einen Ball organisieren. Dann verspreche ich dir auch, dich nie wieder zu fragen: Gehst du mit mir aus, Evans? Sondern nur noch: Gehst du mit mir zum Ball, Lily?" 

"Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Sirius, denn Lily hatte sich umgedreht und war auf dem Weg zum Porträtloch. "Naja, irgendwer muss sich ja um die verpasste Zaubertrankstunde kümmern, oder? In zehn Minuten bin ich wieder da!", damit stieg sie aus dem Porträtloch, was Sirius sofort ausnutzte, um über James herzufallen. "Seit wann genau nennt sie dich 'James'? Was habt ihr beide da drin getan?" _Nicht das, was du denkst, auch wenn ich da gar nicht soo viel dagegen gehabt hätte... Äh, James Potter, komm wieder runter! Du denkst hier immerhin über Lily nach..._ Also sagte er locker: "Wir können uns zumindest solange wir zusammen arbeiten sollen doch wohl wie Erwachsene benehmen, oder?" _Wow, der Satz klingt aber original nach Lily... _Er räusperte sich. _Vielleicht sollte ich mal anfangen, was sinnvolles zu tun, anstatt immer nur über Lily nachzudenken... Oder... James Potter! Du hast doch gerade festgestellt, dass du genug zu tun hast! _

Er blickte kurz durch die Runde und sagte: "So, dann geh ich mal nach oben und fang an, meinen Trainingsplan umzuarbeiten und das Auswahltraining für die vier Neuen so schnell wie möglich anzusetzen. Schließlich müssen wir uns mit dem Training jetzt an mein neues Hobby anpassen... Schickt mir Lily hoch, sobald sie wieder da ist... Ich hab nämlich keine Lust, alles von dem Kram zu machen, das teilen wir uns mal schön auf..." _Wobei, wenn nicht, würde ich mehr mit ihr zusammen sein... _In Gedanken versunken verschwand auch er nach oben...

\/p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Auswahlspiele

Chapter 6 - Auswahlspiele

Psaum

Ich freu mich echt immer über deine reviews dir bussi geb danke, dass du so auf alles eingehst, es hilft mir echt, wenn ich weiß, welche stellen ihr gut findet! Das mit der party kann ich leider nich umsetzen, ich bin bei der story schon ein paar kapitel weiter, aber glaub mir, es wird noch eine kommen (so weit bin dann zwar noch nicht, aber…) die weihnachtsparty: und davon gleich drei stück lass dich überraschen! Das mit dem neuen chap hat – mal wieder – wegen meim laptop so ewig gedauert, aber jetzt ist er wieder repariert und alles palletti, das heißt, du musst nicht mehr so lange warten ;) Viel spaß beim nächsten chap!

vala m.

heey! Das find ich schön, dass du jetzt anfängst, mir zu schreiben! Da bin ich doch dann gar nicht mehr sauer, dass du es vorher nicht getan hast gg sie unterscheidet sich von den anderen?? Echt? Ui, jetzt haste mir ne freude gemacht!! lach danke dir! Viel spaß mit chap 6!

**Chapter 6 - Auswahlspiele**

„James Potter! Mach sofort diese Tür auf!" Lilys Gekreische hallte durch die Schulsprecherräume, was James ein Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte. „Jaja, schon gut..." Absichtlich langsam ging er auf die Küchentür zu, öffnete sie und ging vorsichtshalber in Deckung, allerdings völlig umsonst, denn Lily war voll bepackt, so dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht mal erreicht hätte, um ihn zu verhexen. "Pass' auf, Potter!", knurrte sie und lud ihren Stapel an Zauberbüchern, Pergamenten, Mitschriften, Federn und Tinte auf dem Küchentisch ab. Ihre erste Schulwoche war vorbei und sie hatten ausgemacht, heute mit dem Schulsprecher-Kram anzufangen. Auch wenn James nicht sonderlich viel Lust darauf hatte und sich eigentlich schon auf den Nachmittag freute, da sollten nämlich die Auswahlspiele stattfinden. Trotzdem waren sie nach dem Frühstück in die Schulsprecherräume verschwunden und hatten in dem Arbeitszimmer alle Unterlagen ausgebreitet, dann hatte James allerdings beschlossen, in die Küche zu verschwinden und die Tür mit genau dem Schließzauber zu belegen, den Lily immer noch nicht kannte.

Sie strich sich die leuchtend roten Haare zurück und fauchte: "Wir sind hier nicht zum Spaß!" _Ist mir aufgefallen, Lily!_ "Wir haben eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe." _Jaah, Quidditch hat auch was mit Verantwortung zu tun._ "Wir müssen Vorbilder sein." _Ja, Vorbilder, keine Heiligen! _"Alle Schüler müssen sich an uns wenden können!" _Ja, das können sie auch... Wenn es um Streiche geht... Oder Quidditch... Oder Mädchen... Oder Werwölfe... Oder Animagi... Oder... _"Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?!" "Äh, ja, klar! Dir doch immer!" Lily schnaubte nur. "Gut.", presste sie hervor und funkelte ihn immer noch wütend an. Allerdings brachte James das nur erneut zum Grinsen. Was sie wieder zur Weißglut brachte. "Kannst du mal dein Dauer-Grinsen abschalten, Potter?!" "Schon gut!", rief er und hielt sich spielerisch die Hände vor den Mund.

Ihre Augen blitzten.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Seine wirren Harre wehten im Wind.

"Na, was meinst du, Tatze?", rief er zu Sirius hinüber. Dieser reckte einen Daumen in die Höhe und flog näher zu ihm heran. "Nicht schlecht, Krone, nicht schlecht. Ich glaub, Mika war auch ganz zufrieden, sie hat bloß nicht kapiert, warum du diese Smith zur Treiberin gemacht hast. Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, aber wir vertrauen wohl beide auf dein Talent-Sucher-und-Finder-Talent." "Was für eine Ehre!", frotzelte James und startete einen Salto. "Aber mal ehrlich: Meinst du, das wird was?" Sirius nickte zustimmend. "Wenn du die auf Trab hältst, kriegen wir den Pokal dieses Jahr schon wieder. Ja, könnten wir wirklich schaffen. Die Jäger sind gut und der Hüter auch. Aber wir müssen den Pokal dieses Jahr echt wieder kriegen. Ich meine, schau dir mal unsre Statistik an. Ziemlich dürr, oder?" James nickte augenrollend und zählte auf: "Erstes Jahr, kein Pokal, Zweites Jahr, kein Pokal, Drittes Jahr endlich Pokal, Viertes Jahr kein Pokal, Fünftes Jahr Pokal und Sechstes Jahr Pokal, aber verdammt knapp. Das heißt 3:3. Wir dürfen die Niederlagen nicht gewinnen lassen, Tatze!", rief er theatralisch und hielt sich eine Hand ans Herz.

Sirius lachte. "Niederlagen gewinnen lassen?! Nein, das geht natürlich gar nicht! Schon rein praktisch... Man kann aber auch Schwarzmalerei betreiben, nicht wahr, Krone?!" James grinste. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Tatze, nein absolut nicht!", rief er scheinheilig. "Pass auf: Erstes Jahr, kein Pokal, weil wir beide nicht ins Team durften, wegen dieser blöden Erstklässlerregel. Zweites Jahr, kein Pokal, weil die Saison abgebrochen wurde. Im ersten möglichen, dem dritten Jahr haben wir gewonnen! Im Vierten gab es schon wieder keine Quidditchsaison, weil wir diesen tollen Besuch aus Beauxbatons hatten und sie der Meinung waren, Austauschschüler und Quidditch übersteigen unsere Fähigkeiten. Weißt du noch, die Eine von damals..." Er leckte sich über die Lippen und James lachte. "Welche von den... Sekunde, wie viel waren es? 30?... Also, welche von denen, mit denen du was am Laufen hattest meinst du? Welche von den 30?"

Sirius blies die Backen auf. "Was du mir wieder unterstellst, Krone! Wenn überhaupt, dann hatte ich höchstens mit 20 was... Da warn doch Vier dabei, die sich gleich mal Amos Diggory an den Hals geworfen haben, weißt du nicht mehr? Diesem eingebildeten Schönling!" James lachte. "Als ob dich das interessieren würde..." "Schön, zwei davon waren später... zugänglich... Eine war irgendwie komisch und mit den restlichen fünf hattest du was und dass ich keine Ex von dir nehme, weißt du ja wohl!" James zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. "Melissa Carter? Rosie Patil? Die waren allein dieses Schuljahr dran... Dir ist bewusst, dass wir die erste Schulwoche haben, ja?!"

Sirius dachte einen Moment nach. "Gut... Rosie sieht einfach besser aus, als ihr gut tut. Und bei Melissa war mir einfach nach roten Haaren. Und unsere rothaarige Schönheit Evans ist ja seit Jahren tabu, oder Jamy?" James kniff die Lippen zusammen und schickte ihm einen Blick, der töten konnte. Sirius lies sich nicht beirren. "Wie lief es eigentlich mit dem Schulsprecher-Kram? Hat dich Evans auf die Palme gebracht oder du sie?" James zog eine Grimmasse, wusste aber, dass Sirius nicht so schnell aufgeben würde und meinte deshalb: "Frag nicht. Miss Oberperfekt und Ich-bin-ja-so-heilig in Person! Grauenhaft! Ich war echt froh, als wir fertig waren. Jetzt gugg nicht so! Danach ist nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts gelaufen!" "Deshalb bist du vorhin also so schlecht gelaunt aufs Quidditchfeld marschiert, als die Auswahlspiele angefangen haben.", analysierte Sirius. _Recht hat er ja! _"Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Nachdem sie den letzten Satz aufgeschrieben hatte, hat sie sich ihre Sachen geschnappt, hat: 'Wenn das das nächstes Mal nicht besser läuft, kriegst du echt Stress mit mir, Potter!' gezischt und ist abgehauen, bevor ich was sagen oder machen konnte." Sirius ließ sich sein Grinsen einfach nicht nehmen. "Du meinst also, bevor du sie mit deinem unglaublichen Charme beeindrucken und willenlos machen konntest?" James antwortete gar nicht erst, sondern begann einen steilen Sinkflug, Sirius im Nacken.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

"Ätzend!", rief Mika und warf sich aufs Bett. Lily lachte. "Ich dachte, das waren nur die Auswahlspiele und du wärst eh noch im Team?" Mika richtete sich auf, verdrehte die Augen und sagte: "Potter hat Black und mir - als einzigen alten Hasen - unschonend beigebracht, dass wir uns genauso beweisen müssen wie alle anderen - " "Was?! Na, da wird Black aber gar nicht begeistert gewesen sein, oder?", fragte Sandy neugierig. "Im Gegenteil, ich war richtig überrascht. Der fand die Idee fair. Jedenfalls haben wir, ohne so arrogant oder überheblich zu sein wie Potter oder Black, alle anderen in den Schatten geflogen. Also, ich bin ja Jägerin, Black Treiber und Potter Sucher. Das heißt, wir haben zwei Jägerinnen, einen Treiber und einen Hüter gebraucht. Um ehrlich zu sein: Der Anfang war die reinste Katastrophe. Ein paar Hufflepuffs waren da! Wie kann man denn so drauf sein? Jedenfalls haben wir jetzt einen wirklich guten Hüter, Michael Howard. Die zwei Jäger sind auch nicht wirklich übel: Kathleen Collie und Peter Weasley. Ich glaub, der ist über ein paar Ecken mit Arthur Weasley verwandt; ihr wisst schon der Vertrauensschüler, der vor zwei Jahren in der Siebten war. Er arbeitet jetzt glaub ich im Ministerium."

Sie hielt kurz inne, dann verzog sie das Gesicht. "Unsere neue Treiberin, Melissa Smith allerdings ist wirklich nicht erste Sahne. Ich kapier absolut nicht, warum Potter die ins Team geholt hat. Allerdings hat er von Quidditch echt Ahnung, also glaub ich mal, dass die sich noch macht... Trotzdem: Wir mussten vier Stunden in bei dem kalten Wetter fliegen und konnten noch nicht mal spielen oder bisschen Schwachsinn machen, weil Potter unsere Kommentare hören wollte und wir also aufpassen mussten. Als ich in der Dritten ins Team kam, gab es grade mal sechs Anwärter!" Sie seufzte, Lily lächelte und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Ein paar Sekunden später reichte sie Mika ein Marmeladeglas, in dem blaue, wärmende Flammen züngelten. "Du bist ein Schatz!", murmelte diese, dann kuschelte sie sich in ihre Decke.

"Und wie lief das Arbeiten mit Potter?", wandte sich Sandy nun endlich an Lily. Sie war während dem Auswahltraining in der Bibliothek gewesen, die fast leer war, da fast alle Gryffindors auf dem Quidditchfeld waren. Und auch die Ravenclaws hatten für diesen Tag die Auswahlspiele angesetzt, nur dass sie nicht auf dem für Gryffindor reservierten Feld, sondern einfach so auf den Ländereien übten. Jetzt brannte sie also darauf, von Lily eine Antwort zu bekommen. "Frag nicht. Mister Chaot und Ich-bin-zu-cool-zum-Arbeiten-und-lasse-alles-Andere-machen in Person! Grauenhaft! Ich war echt froh, als wir fertig waren. Jetzt gugg nicht so ungläubig! Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Nachdem ich endlich den letzten Satz aufgeschrieben hab, hab ich meine Sachen geschnappt, noch was von wegen 'Wenn das nächstes Mal nicht besser läuft, kriegst du echt Stress mit mir, Potter!' gezischt und hab ihn so schnell wie möglich stehen lassen! Es war echt schlimm!" Sandy nickte mitfühlend und zog sie in eine Umarmung. "Das kriegt ihr schon noch hin! Und es ist ja nicht so, dass du jetzt Zeit zum Aufregen hast, oder? Hast du den Kräuterkunde-Aufsatz?" Lily stöhnte und zog ihre Schultasche hervor.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Hier." James nahm die Pergamentrolle entgegen. "Du bist echt ein Freund, Moony! An den hab ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht! Wir haben den ersten Samstag im Schuljahr und schon hink ich meilenweit hinter den Hausaufgaben hinterher, ist das denn gerecht?" "Ist doch schon Rekord, dass du nicht schon Dienstag hängen geblieben bist, oder?", meinte Sirius aus dem Bad trocken. "Dusch du mal lieber anstatt dumme Witze zu machen, Tatze! Ich will auch noch drunter, klar? Ich hab genau das gleiche Training hinter mir!" Sirius lachte. "Ich jag einfach Wurmschwanz aus der zweiten Dusche, was hältst du davon?" "Hey! Ich war vor dir hier, ja Tatze?!", verteidigte sich dieser. "Eben, du duscht schon viel zu lange, raus jetzt!" "Seit wann lass ich mir was von dir befehlen?" "Äh... Schon immer?"

Remus verdrehte die Augen, grinste aber genau wie James. "Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dir ewig meine Hausaufgaben gebe, klar? Du hast nur grade genug zu tun, ich finde es einfach unmöglich, dass die das erste Quidditchspiel so früh ansetzen. Am siebten Oktober! Wie sollt ihr denn bis dahin die Mannschaft richtig einspielen? Macht sich wenigstens diese Smith? Und der Unterricht wird auch schwerer, Krone! Meinst du nicht, du hast dir ein bisschen viel zugemutet? Und dann noch deine Schulsprecher-Aufgaben, da kommst du ja gar nicht mehr hinterher. Habt ihr eigentlich schon einmal einen Kontrollgang gemacht?" James schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben heute als erstes Mal vereinbart. Ja, ich weiß, wir sollten das konsequent machen, aber du verstehst mich ja wohl, oder? Ich glaub, ich lass Evans allein gehen, ich schaff das echt nicht auch noch!"

"So was hör ich aber gar nicht gern, Potter!" Lily stand in der Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal. "Evans? Was machst du denn hier?" Sie grinste. "Eigentlich dich abholen wollen... In fünfzehn Minuten ist Sperrstunde. Von mir aus können wir auch erst später gehen, aber ich geh nicht alleine, klar? Ich trau den Slytherins seit meinem ersten Schultag nicht über den Weg. Wenn ich die allein zusammenstauchen muss, ist mir das nicht so ganz recht." _Wieso sag ich das eigentlich? Potter denkt jetzt wahrscheinlich noch, er muss den Helden spielen! Ich bin doch echt doof!_ "Evans und Angst? Das sind ja ganz neue Marotten!", lachte Sirius, der nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, aus dem Bad zurückkam. _Was habe ich gerade gedacht?... Oh... Nicht starren, Lily, nicht starren! Nein, er sieht nicht gut aus... Er ist arrogant... Ein Macho... Ja, Macho ist gut... Schau weg, Lily, du bist doch nicht eine von diesen Tussen, oder? Macho... Macho... Na also!_, dachte sie erleichtert, als sie es endlich schaffte, ihren Blick von Sirius muskulösem Oberkörper und dem viel zu tief sítzenden Handtuch abzuwenden. "Ja, Black, es gibt eben Dinge, die du noch nicht wusstest. Nach deinem geringen Hirnvolumen zu urteilen sind das so Einige..." Eigentlich wollte sie ihn verächtlich anblicken, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren, hielt ihren Blick nicht auf ihn gerichtet und wandte sich stattdessen James zu.

"Also?" Seufzend versuchte er abzuschätzen, wie lange er wohl noch brauchen würde, um schnell zu duschen und die nötigsten Hausaufgaben von Remus abzuschreiben. Wobei er eigentlich bei etwas ganz anderem war. _Hat sie gerade Tatze angestarrt? Bitte, lass es Einbildung gewesen sein! Wenn sie mich schon nicht will, ok... Also, nein, nicht ok... Aber dann nicht auch noch mein bester Freund?! Nein, sie hat ihn ganz sicher nicht so angesehen wie die anderen Tussen, oder? Nein, nein, definitiv nicht... Vielleicht sollte sie _mich_ mal beim Duschen überraschen... Oder noch unter der Du- James Potter, du wirst pervers! Konzentrier dich endlich!_ "Lassen wir den Regelbrechern doch auch mal ein wenig Zeit. Was hältst du von... Mmh... In einer Dreiviertelstunde? Dann hatten sie eine halbe Stunde länger... Wir wollen doch fair sein, oder?" Er hatte beschlossen, die Hausaufgaben mal wieder aufzuschieben, schließlich war morgen Sonntag. Lily hob eine Augenbraue. "Du willst nicht fair sein, du willst Hausaufgaben abschreiben. Jaah, ich steh schon lange genug hier. Aber von mir aus. Bis nachher. Bis morgen, Remus!", setzte sie dann freundlicher hinzu und ging hinaus. "Warum mag sie dich, Moony?", fragte James mal wieder seine zweite Lieblingsfrage. Seine erste war ja immer noch 'Gehst du mit mir aus, Evans?'.

"Deine Frage war unvollständig, Krone. Warum mag sie mich und dich nicht, wolltest du wissen, oder? Wie wär's damit: Frag sie, nicht mich! Und sei eben mal ein bisschen netter." Das war Remus obligatorische Antwort. Irgendwann in der Fünften, als er und Lily sich durch das Vertrauensschüleramt ein wenig angefreundet hatten, hatte er damit angefangen und beantwortete seit damals James immergleiche Frage mit eben dieser immergleichen Antwort. Was James jedes Mal schnauben lies.

"Danke.", murmelte er sarkastisch und verzog sich unter die Dusche.


	7. Chapter 7 Willkommensgruß

Chapter 7 - Willkommensgruß

vala.m: danke für dein review freu jaah, süß sind sie schon… in dem chap hier gibt's nen bissle miesen cliff fies bin ich hoff, dir gefällts trotzdem und du reviewst weiterhin so lieb

Psaum: dankeschön! Du bist toll! grins jaah, das mit dem ‚jedem rock hinterherschaun' stimmt absolut, endlich mal jemand, der lily versteht freu

freut mich auch, wenn die unterschiedlichen erzählungen so gut ankommen.. ich hoffe, das chapter gefällt dir! Hab dich lieb!

**Chapter 7 - Willkommensgruß**

"Na endlich!", kommentierte Lily James Unpünktlichkeit gleich unbarmherzig. "Komm mal wieder runter, Evans! Ich bin noch nicht mal ganz die Treppe unten und muss mich schon rechtfertigen! Mutest du mir nicht ein bisschen viel zu?" Lily schenkte seinem aufgesetzten, unschuldigen Gesicht nur einen verächtlichen Blick und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wo willst du anfangen?" _Am liebsten bei dir, Evans!, _dachte James.

Von wegen _dachte_. Lily kniff die Lippen zusammen. "Hör mal gut zu, Potter! Freiwillig würde ich nicht mal eine Sekunde in deiner Nähe verbringen, damit das klar ist. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass Dumbledore unreife, hirnlose Volldeppen zu Schulsprechern macht. Aber reiß dich wenigstens während unserer Arbeit zusammen, klar?!" Aber James dachte nicht einmal daran, ruhig zu sein. "Unreife, hirnlose Volldeppen werden zu Schulsprechern? Du weißt schon, dass du Schulsprecherin bist, oder?!" Sie schnaubte, verbarg in Wirklichkeit aber ein kleines Auflachen, denn ganz Unrecht hatte er ja nicht. "Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Potter! Wenn es nach mir ginge, würden wir den Schulsprecher-Kram einzeln erledigen, aber-" "Das klang grade noch anders, Evans! Ich denke, bei den Slytherins ist dir nicht wohl?" Lily wollte eigentlich zu einer schlagfertigen Antwort ansetzen, entschied sich dann aber anders. "Damit hast du mir mal wieder bewiesen, dass du es kein bisschen würdigst, wenn ich mal ehrlich zu dir bin oder dich auch nur ansatzweise wie einen normalen Mitschüler behandle. Schade eigentlich." Mit zügigen Schritten lief sie den Korridor entlang, in dem sie während ihrem Gespräch - oder eher Streit - gelandet waren, einen vollkommen perplexen James hinter sich lassend.

_Hat sie das jetzt eben ernst gemeint? Warum werd ich aus dem Mädchen einfach nicht schlau? Warum ausgerechnet nicht aus ihr? Mit jeder andern komm ich klar... Naja... Eigentlich auch nur mit denen, die was von mir wollen... Und dann auch nur am Anfang... Also quasi gar nicht... Oh, verdammt! Warum kann sich nicht einfach mal jemand hinsetzen und ein Buch über Mädchen schreiben? Und darüber, was sie wann von wem halten und was sie meinen, wenn sie was anderes sagen? Hmm... Wär doch mal ne Aufgabe für unseren Lieblings-Frauenversteher Moony... Der kapiert Lily doch meistens... Und die andern auch so ziemlich... Der hat da glaub echt n unentdecktes Talent... Müsst ich glatt mal fragen... Verdammt, wo is sie jetzt hin?? _Lily war schon um die nächste Ecke gebogen, drehte sich allerdings gerade um, da sie bemerkt hatte, dass James nicht mehr direkt hinter ihr war. "Da vorne ist noch jemand, kommst du?" Er nickte nur schwach und lief ihr voraus zu einem leeren Klassenzimmer. Leise öffnete er die Tür und hörte leise Stimmen und eindeutige Geräusche, die in einem Klassenzimmer nichts verloren hatten. Er blickte zu Lily, die ihm bedeutete, das selbst zu regeln. _Super, Lily! Was erwartest du jetzt? Soll ich ihnen gleich mal das Stundenglas leer räumen? Nee, das mach mal selber! _Dementsprechend gestikulierte er und jetzt nickte Lily.

Sie trat durch die Tür, lies jedoch das Licht aus. "Hey! Ich geb euch genau drei Minuten, dann seid ihr in euren Schlafsälen, klar?! Wenn ihr Punkte verlieren wollt, macht langsam.", sagte sie mit durchdringender Stimme. Das Kichern und die restlichen Geräusche verstummten sofort. Sie drehte sich um, nahm James an der Hand und zog ihn ein paar Schritte weg. Kaum waren sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, kam eine Gryffindor mit einem Ravenclaw herausgehuscht und beide verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. "Ich hab das Rot-Gold gesehen, ich muss doch nicht gleich als erstes meinem eigenen Haus Punkte abziehen, oder?", erklärte sie an James, lies seine Hand schnell wieder los und wartete auf eine Antwort. Er lachte leise. "Evans, so langsam könnten wir uns wirklich verstehen!", sagte er glucksend und fügte hinzu: "Da lang!" Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht setzten sie ihren Rundgang fort.

Keiner von beiden startete noch einmal einen Versuch, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, aber es entstand keine unangenehme Stille. Sie durchkämmten das Schloss nur oberflächlich, jedenfalls in James Sicht. Er war sich sicher, dass in den Geheimgängen noch wesentlich mehr losgewesen wäre, aber erstens wollte er Lily nicht unbedingt alles zeigen. Schließlich könnte er vielleicht mal Rückzugsmöglichkeiten brauchen. Und zweitens war er lange genug Unruhestifter gewesen - und hatte auch vor, das zu bleiben -, um zu wissen, wie unbeliebt Schulsprecher werden konnten. Bei dem Gedanken musste er grinsen. Lily jedoch ahnte davon nichts. Sie war zwar auch nicht gerade brav, aber allzu viele Geheimgänge kannte sie nicht und außerdem wollte sie schnell fertig werden. Erstens war sie schon reichlich müde und hatte vergessen, dass am nächsten Tag Sonntag war und sie somit ausschlafen konnte. Zweitens war es ihr schon fast unheimlich, dass sie sich nicht schon wieder mit James in den Haaren lag.

So stöberten sie nur noch zwei Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff (die James zuzwinkerten und meinten, man müsse doch mal etwas für Lacher tun. Lily sah sie streng an und die beiden machten, dass sie wegkamen, allerdings ohne Punkte zu verlieren), drei Zweitklässler aus Ravenclaw (die steif und fest behaupteten, dass sie noch bis grade in der Bibliothek gewesen waren, um zu lernen. Diesmal griff James ein und zog ihnen fünf Punkte ab - wegen zu viel Lernen, wie er begründete. Die drei glucksten und waren wohl ziemlich froh, dass sie nicht schlechter davon gekommen waren.) und zu Lilys besonderer Freude ein Slytherin-Pärchen auf. Die Slytherins waren in dieser Nach die einzigen, die etwas mehr als fünf Punkte verloren.

"Wir waren zu großzügig, oder?", fragte Lily gähnend, als sie vor der fetten Dame angekommen waren. James grinste nur. "Na und? Willst du erfolgreich oder nervtötend sein?" Lily sah ihn verblüfft an und James zuckte die Schultern. "Entweder sie danken es uns, dass wir nett sind und bleiben nachts drin oder sie tanzen uns auf der Nase rum und dann können wir getrost zu anderen Maßnahmen greifen, oder?" Lily lächelte. "Gut begründet. Ich geh ins Bett. Nacht!" "Nacht! Ach, bevor ich es vergesse: Gehst du jetzt mit mir aus?" Lily schnaubte. "Ich sagte bereits, dass ich _jetzt _ins Bett geh! Also, bevor _ich_ es vergesse: Nein!" James grinste trotzdem: "War ja nur ne Frage. Träum schön - von mir!" "Sicher!", kam es noch sarkastisch, dann war sie im Mädchenschlafsaal verschwunden.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

"Aufstehen, Krone!" James knurrte, kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. "Ist wohl doch ein bisschen später geworden mit Evans, was?!", kam es sofort von Sirius. James stöhnte. "Ich bin einfach nur müde! Lass mich doch noch fünf Minuten pennen, ja Tatze?! Und wieso stichelst du eigentlich schon am frühen morgen an mir rum? Und - hey! Lass meine Decke, wo sie hingehört!" Er griff mit fest geschlossenen Augen nach seiner Decke, die Sirius kurzer Hand weggezogen hatte - und griff natürlich ins Leere. "Tatze!", seine Stimme klang bedrohlich und sowohl Remus als auch Peter hätten ihn jetzt in Ruhe gelassen, aber Sirius wusste ganz genau, womit er ihn wach bekommen würde. "Krone...", säuselte er also, "wir ham heut noch was vor! Die erste Schulwoche ist rum, morgen ist schon wieder Montag und das Einzige, was von uns streichemäßig kam waren die zwei Kleinen gegen die Mädels... Das sollten wir ändern, oder? Oder... hat sich das der Herr Ich-bin-jetzt-vernünftig-weil-ich-Schulsprecher-bin umüberlegt?" James saß kerzengerade im Bett.

"Wir haben ja noch nicht mal Schniefelus einen Willkommensgruß überbracht! Meine Güte, wir werden alt, Jungs! Los, Wurmschwanz, wieso pennst du noch?! Wo ist Moony? Hast du eine Idee? Ich hätt da glaub ich eine... Nein, das haben wir bei... Mmh... Ich weiß nicht mal mehr bei wem... Jedenfalls, hatten wir das schon mal... Aber-" Sirius unterbrach seinen Tatendrang grinsend. "Schon gut, schon gut! Komm erst mal aus den Federn, du Langschläfer! Moony sitzt da, wo ich nie hinwürde und macht Hausaufgaben, der Streber! Zieh dich an, dann holen wir ihn ab und ich schmeiß solang Wurmschwanz aus dem Bett!" "Neeein...!", stöhnte dieser schwach, aber James sprang vom Bett, schnappte sich seine Kleidung und verschwand im Bad. 'Da wo ich nie hinwürde' hieß bei Sirius nichts anderes als 'in der Bibliothek', und in diese gingen sie auch fünf Minuten später. James war längst hellwach und Peter war launischer denn je. "Morgenmuffel!", kommentierte Sirius abweisend, worüber James sofort schallend lachen musste. "Aber du!", presste er nur noch hervor.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

"Mika, kommst du?", rief Lily ihrer Freundin zu. Sie und Sandy standen schon in der Tür. "Ja, doch! Meine Haare halten einfach nicht, Moment!" Sie versuchte jetzt seit sage und schreibe zwanzig Minuten, ihre schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haare hochzustecken. Lily seufzte und meinte: "Und wozu bist du eigentlich eine Hexe?" Sandy lächelte und schwang ihren Zauberstab. "Na?" Mika begutachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel. "Da rechts ein bisschen lockerer, sonst ist das so streng... Jaah, so ist es ganz gut... Kannst du die Strähne hier links vielleicht ein bisschen kringeln oder so? Perfekt! Du bist genial!", rief sie, nachdem Sandy noch ein paar Veränderungen vorgenommen hatte. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und hakte sich bei den beiden ein.

"Sag mal, was ist in letzter Zeit eigentlich mit Mary los? Ich seh sie kaum noch, ich hab sogar das Gefühl, dass sie mir aus dem Weg geht... Euch auch? Emy ist grad auch ziemlich schweigsam, was meint ihr?", erkundigte sich Sandy. Mika nickte nachdenklich. "Jaah, das mit Emy ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, ich weiß nicht wirklich, was mit ihr los ist, aber sie ist ja eh immer etwas ruhiger, von daher..." Lily nickte ebenfalls. "Stimmt, aber das kann man von Mary ja wohl nicht behaupten, oder?" Mika lachte. "Ganz sicher nicht! Aber... Seit dem ersten Schultag hab ich ehrlich gesagt kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt und wir sind nicht nur in einer Klasse, wir essen auch zusammen und schlafen im gleichen Schlafsaal... Schon komisch, oder?" Sandy nickte und Lily meinte: "Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, schaut sie weg. Als hätte sie plötzlich was gegen mich... Keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los ist." "Das hab ich jetzt noch nicht mitgekriegt. Aber... Nur mal pro Forma, es würde passen.", sagte Sandy und man konnte ihr förmlich ansehen, wie es in ihr arbeitete. Lily hakte nach. "Wieso? Was würde passen?" Sandy wechselte einen Blick mit Mika, die aber nicht so aussah, als wüsste sie sicher, worum es ging. "Naja... Dass sie auf dich sauer ist... Nein, jetzt schau mich nicht so an! Ich wüsste auch nicht, was du ihr getan hast, aber... Ich meine rein prinzipiell... Wir beide sind schon seit unserem ersten Schultag beste Freundinnen, naja, quasi... Und seit nem halben Jahr sind wir wesentlich öfter mit Mika zusammen als mit Emy oder Mary. Also, wenn sie auf dich sauer ist, dann auf mich ja gleich mit, das war schon immer so und wenn sie dann auch Mika aus dem Weg geht... Könnte passen, oder?" Mika lächelte. "Du Hobbypsychologin! Jaah, ganz so Unrecht hast du ja nicht... Egal, jetzt gehen wir erst mal frühstücken!"

OooooooooooooooooooooO

"Sicher?", fragte Remus zum dreiundzwanzigsten Mal. "Das ist das dreiundzwanzigste Mal, Moony!", schimpfte James deswegen auch gleich. "Hast du es endlich, Tatze?" "Ja, fast! Ich mach ja schon, aber ihr wollt doch, dass es wirkt, oder?" Die anderen drei nickten nervös. "Euch ist schon klar, dass wir erwischt werden, oder? Jedem wird klar sein, wer das war!", äußerte Remus schon wieder Einwände. "Jaah, Moony! Das ist ja das Geniale daran! Jeder wird wissen, dass es von uns ist, aber keiner wird es beweisen können!" Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sicher?" "Vierundzwanzig!", warf diesmal Peter ein.

"Oh, verdammt! Wer ist das denn jetzt? Muss die ausgerechnet jetzt da stehen?", fragte Sirius gereizt. Seit zehn Minuten versuchte er, einen Weg für seinen Zauber zu finden - unter dem Tisch. Er musste direkt auf Snapes Tasse zielen ohne jemanden zu treffen. "Was für ne Schnapsidee!", motzte er, weil sich schon wieder jemand in den Weg stellte. "Warum machen wir das auch Sonntags, wo jeder zum Frühstück kommt, wann er will und nicht zu den geregelten Zeiten unter der Woche? Da wären alle da und würden zumindest nicht aufstehen! Ach, verdammt, Krone, mach du's mal! Du bist schließlich Sucher!" James seufzte. "Richtig, ich bin Sucher. Das heißt, ich suche und fange, ich schieße nicht! Dazu bräuchten wir einen Jäger. Tatze, ich kann das doch auch nicht!" Remus wurde ganz zappelig. "Dann lassen wir es eben und schieben es auf!" "Unmöglich!", kam es von drei Seiten. "Wurmschwanz, willst du es nicht versuchen?" Peter bekam große Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und zitterte jetzt schon. Remus seufzte schon wieder. "Was ist dein Problem, Moony? Wir sind doch schon oft genug erwischt worden! Na, und?", schnappte Sirius und Remus stöhnte auf. "Darum geht's doch gar nicht." "Worum dann?", fragte James ungeduldig.

"Darum, dass ich ein zu guter Freund bin. Nur für euch, klar?!", zischte Remus, zückte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte zwei Worte, zielte und sprach dann die Formel, die sie in der Bibliothek gefunden hatten. Sirius klappte der Mund auf. "Warum hast du das nicht gleich gemacht? Wieso lässt du mich es erst fünfhundertmal versuchen?" Remus zuckte die Schultern. "Du weißt, dass ich so was normal nicht mache, oder? Und jetzt sei ruhig, pass auf und tu überrascht, schauspielern konntest du ja schon immer!" Sirius grinste und James konnte sich nur mal wieder über Remus wundern. Wenn der einen Streich selbst in die Hand nahm, dann musste er bestimmt schon seit einer ganzen Weile innerlich ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt haben. Aber schon wurde James von dem Spektakel vor ihm abgelenkt. Snapes Becher war - warum auch immer - hochgeschnellt und pochte ihm nun unablässig gegen die Schläfe. Das war bei magischem Geschirr an sich nicht sonderlich ungewöhnlich, deshalb nahm Snape es gelassen in die Hand und trank einen Schluck, allerdings hörte der Becher dadurch nicht wie üblich mit dem Generve auf, sondern wurde noch zappliger. Schon hatte der ganze Gryffindor-Tisch mitbekommen, dass die Rumtreiber auf Snape starrten und folgten schleunigst ihrem Blick, denn das konnte nur auf einen Streich hindeuten. Auch einige Hufflepuffs und fast der gesamte Ravenclaw-Tisch sah gebannt hinüber, die Slytherins hatten ihr Essen längst vergessen, denn hier wurde einer von ihren eigenen blamiert.

James grinste und sagte leise: "Seht ihr, wie schnell jeder ihn anstarrt?" "Sie sehen aber noch nicht begeistert aus.", murmelte Peter. Sirius beugte sich ein Stück zu ihnen. "Das ist ja auch erst der Anfang.", flüsterte er triumphierend. Remus verdrehte mal wieder die Augen. Mittlerweile hatte sich Snapes Essen dem aufgeregten Herumhüpfen der Tasse angeschlossen. Teller, Untertasse und Serviette folgten. Selbst die Blicke der Lehrer hingen jetzt an Snape, der mit den unmöglichsten Methoden versuchte, sein wild gewordenes Geschirr loszuwerden. Ein Glucksen ging durch die Menge, als der Becher sich über seinem Kopf ausleerte und sich Kaffee über seine Haare verteilte. Snapes Gesicht war wutverzerrt und Sirius murmelte: "So was geht einfach nur bei Snape, der reagiert himmlisch!" Die Gryffindors, die ihn gehört hatten, lachten, was aber in dem lauteren Lachen derer unterging, die gesehen hatten, wie Messer, Löffel und Kaffeelöffel auf Snape losgingen. "Oder bei Mädchen, die würden Kreischen!", erwiderte James jetzt in normaler Lautstärke, da Snapes Besteck für einen Lacher nach dem anderen sorgte. Eben wetzten sich noch die Löffel an dem Messer, schon hing ihm der kleine Löffel in der Nase, der Große im Ohr. Da konnte selbst Snape nicht mehr an sich halten und kreischte los. Die große Halle bebte.

Die Rumtreiber lachten längst mit den anderen, als Snape sich zu ihnen umwandte und sie mit tödlichen Blicken fokussierte. "Das wart ihr!", kreischte er durch den Lärm, während das Messer allen Ernstes versuchte, ihm Haare abzuschneiden. Sirius grinste überheblich und rief zurück: "Willkommen im neuen Schuljahr, Schniefelus!", die Schüler lachten allesamt und Snapes wutrotes Gesicht wurde vom Teller malträtiert. "Das werdet ihr büßen!", rief er, diesmal mit verzerrter Stimme, da sich der Becher vor seinen Mund geheftet hatte. "Sicher, Schniefelus, gleich nachdem du dir die Haare gewaschen hast, was?! Außerdem, wer sagt, dass wir das waren?" James Stimme hallte durch den Raum und wieder lachten alle. Peter setzte noch einen drauf: "Vielleicht solltest du mal netter zu deinem Besteck sein!" Die Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs brachen fast weg vor lachen und selbst einige Slytherins grinsten jetzt nicht mehr nur, sondern lachten ungeniert. James fragte sich schon, wann die Lehrer eingreifen würden, als Snape - mit Besteck, Teller und Becher im Nacken - mit geballten Fäusten auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zuraste. Sirius und er zückten lässig ihre Zauberstäbe, aber dann griff doch noch jemand ein:

Lily.


	8. Chapter 8 An der Streichefront

Chapter 8 - An der Streichefront

_**Chapter 8 - An der Streichefront**_

_James fragte sich schon, wann die Lehrer eingreifen würden, als Snape - mit Besteck, Teller und Becher im Nacken - mit geballten Fäusten auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zuraste. Sirius und er zückten lässig ihre Zauberstäbe, aber dann griff doch noch jemand ein:_

_Lily. _

Ihre Stimme klang wieder so klar, durchdringend und nach vergesst-es-jeglicher-Widerspruch-ist-zwecklos, dass sie mühelos durch die Große Halle drang. "Severus! Reiß dich zusammen! _Siraptes_!", mit einer einzigen Zauberstabbewegung hörte das ganze Spektakel auf, aber Lily wandte sich jetzt an die Urheber: "Potter, Black, wart ihr das, Ja oder Nein?!" James merkte, dass er sie wahrscheinlich nicht würde anlügen können und er wollte sie auch nicht als Idiotin dastehen lassen, schon gar nicht vor der gesamten Schüler- und Lehrerschaft, aber Sirius übernahm schon für sie beide: "Evans, mir ist es ein Rätsel, warum immer alle ausgerechnet uns verdächtigen, wo wir doch immer so brav sind." Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und er hatte sich sein Grinsen nicht nehmen lassen.

Die Schüler glucksten samt Lehrern, aber Lily zog nur mal wieder eine Augenbraue hoch, also fuhr Sirius fort: "Irgendwelche Beweise, Evans? Sonst würde ich sagen: Im Zweifel für die Angeklagten!" Herausfordernd sah er sie an. "Nun,", fing Lily an und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie die beiden für absolut schuldig hielt. "_Ich_ würde sagen, Black, dass du dir so eine Aktion nicht noch einmal leisten solltest. Und wenn noch so viele es lustig finden, dass du jemanden blamierst, _schön_, _ich_ nicht. Und _ich_ bin Schulsprecherin und somit befugt, dir Strafarbeiten aufzuhalsen und Punkte abzuziehen - und mir ist bewusst, dass du in meinem Haus bist, Black! Und du, Potter, bist - warum auch immer- ebenfalls Schulsprecher! Etwas Verantwortung und Vernunft wäre wirklich angebracht! Sollte ich den kleinsten Beweis finden, kommt ihr nicht _ganz _so leicht davon, verlasst euch drauf!" Nach einem verächtlichen Blick rauschte sie aus der großen Halle. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, dass der Großteil der Schüler ihr nachstarrte, wobei die Slytherins ausdruckslose, die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws beeindruckte und die Gryffindors empörte Gesichter machten. Der Lehrertisch war zu weit entfernt, um Genaueres zu sehen, aber ihr fiel noch auf, dass Snape während sie die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hatte, aus der Halle verschwunden war. Langsam begann wieder das normale Geklapper und Gerede, aber sie hörte noch Schritte hinter sich und vermutete, dass Sandy und Mika ihr folgten.

Kaum war sie aus der Tür und aus dem Blickfeld atmete sie tief durch. _Das kann ja lustig werden! Dass Black mir als Schulsprecherin Probleme macht war klar, aber ich dachte, Potter würde ihm das vielleicht ausreden, schließlich ist er auch Schulsprecher, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum! _Sie seufzte, atmete noch mal aus und ging Richtung Gryffindor-Turm, als sie bemerkte, dass eine Gestalt hinter einer Säule hervortrat - Snape. "Severus!", sagte sie überrascht. Dann allerdings stockte sie, denn sie sah sein Gesicht. Es war wutverzerrt und er blitzte sie böse an. _Der hat doch überhaupt keinen Grund, auf mich sauer zu sein! Ich hab den Zauber aufgehoben und Potter und Black zur Rede gestellt!, _schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Aber seine schwarzen Augen waren kalt und strahlten - _ist das möglich? _- Hass aus.

"Wie konntest du nur?", zischte er sie an. "Was denn? Ich hab dir doch nur geholfen!", rief sie entrüstet. "Das hatten wir doch schon mal, oder? Ich will keine Hilfe! Von niemandem, schon gar nicht von einem Schlammblut! Das hab ich dir schon vor über einem Jahr gesagt!" Er spuckte ihr die Worte geradezu entgegen und irgendetwas in ihrem Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. "Severus...", sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte, deshalb stockte sie wieder, aber er bemerkte es noch nicht einmal und fauchte: "Vergiss es, Evans! Für dich Snape, nichts anderes! Ich bin für niemanden etwas anderes und du bist nichts, absolut gar nichts Besonderes, kapiert?! Geh doch zu deinem Pottilein! Der würde dir die Füße küssen, wenn du mal für ihn in die Presche springst!" Jetzt blitzten auch Lilys Augen. "Was fällt dir ein?", sagte sie langsam und konnte gar nicht fassen, was er ihr da alles unterschwellig an den Kopf warf. "Wir waren Freunde, Severus, Freunde! Ich hab mir gewünscht, dass wir es bleiben. Wieso... Wie... Bitte hör auf! Denk erst mal nach!" Sie drehte sich um und wieder rauschte sie davon und lies jemanden zurück. Aber diesmal tat es ihr richtig weh. Ohne richtig nachzudenken rannte sie in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum und schmiss sich dort in den nächstbesten Sessel. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht und sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Sandy und Mika ihre Begegnung mit Snape mitbekommen hatten und jetzt ein paar Meter von ihr wegstanden. Normalerweise hätten sie ihre Freundin jetzt getröstet, aber offensichtlich merkten sie, dass Lily noch nicht bereit war, sich mit dieser Situation auseinander zu setzen. Der Moment würde kommen, das wussten sie alle drei und Sandy und Mika beschlossen still schweigend, dann für Lily da zu sein.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

"Na, ging das jetzt nach hinten los wegen dem Schluss, oder war's ein voller Erfolg wegen dem Anfang?", fragte Sirius, nachdem sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatten. Peter grinste nur und James sagte: "Na, ein voller Erfolg, gerade wegen beidem! Überleg doch mal: Wir machen einen Streich, ohne Nachsitzen, Strafarbeit und Punktabzug, die komplette Schülerschaft findet ihn lustig und kein Lehrer hält uns ne Strafpredigt, obwohl es alle mitbekommen. Snape ist stocksauer und Evans ist doch auch gut weggekommen, oder? Sämtliche Lehrer waren total beeindruckt, wie sie sich 'behauptet' hat. Das hat zumindest McG gesagt." "Das war ja auch der einzige Sinn der Sache, oder? Dass deine Evans gut dasteht!", grinste Sirius. James zog eine Grimasse. "Moony, was ist eigentlich mit dir los?" Remus seufzte. "Tut mir Leid. Ich hab den Streich zu verantworten und dann trau ich mich noch nicht mal, das zuzugeben." Sirius, James und Peter stöhnten synchron. "Moony!" "Hör mal zu, das hätte doch deinen guten Ruf zerstört! Und wir brauchen jemanden mit gutem Ruf!", stellte Sirius klar und James legte fest: "Falls mal irgendjemand nachfragen sollte, dann waren das natürlich Tatze und ich, klar?! Ihr und vor allem du, habt damit nichts zu tun, das fehlt ja noch, dass du das auch noch zugibst!" Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Ehrlich, wie kann man nur so verquer denken?" Remus lächelte, aber Sirius war mit den Gedanken schon wo anders: "Und, was machen wir jetzt? Schniefelus geben wir mal Zeit zum Duschen und wen nehmen wir so lange hoch? Den Diggory-Schnösel aus Hufflepuff? Oder meine liebste Cousine Bellatrix? Oder...?"

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Der Sonntangvormittag verging schleichend. Lily saß den Großteil der Zeit mit Mika und Sandy an den Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. In Gedanken jedoch war sie eigentlich bei Snape. _Was ist eigentlich passiert, dass er mich so kalt abserviert? Und wann war hat das alles angefangen? Wir waren Freunde! Schon in der Fünften hat er sich gegen mich gewandt, und letztes Jahr hat er sich die absolut falschen Freunde gesucht, aber wann genau hat es angefangen, dass er mich - Nein, Lily! Konzentrier dich jetzt auf die Sachen hier, das ist er doch überhaupt nicht wert, dass du dir einen Kopf über ihn machst! _Sie seufzte und war ehrlich froh über die Ablenkungen in Form von Streichen der Rumtreiber.

Zuerst organisierten sie Essen von den Hauselfen. Alle möglichen Leckereien wurden auf den Tischen ausgebreitet. Sicher, Lily wusste von den Wir-haben-mal-wieder-ein-Quidditch-Spiel-gewonnen-Partys, dass sie Zugang zur Küche hatten, aber an einem normalen Sonntag? _Und wozu eigentlich die ganzen Süßigkeiten? _Es wurde ihr - und allen Gryffindors - innerhalb der nächsten Minuten klar. Frank, der sich nichts böses gedacht hatte und ohne Vorbehalte in eine Kürbispastete gebissen hatte, wollte sich am Gespräch der Rumtreiber beteiligen, allerdings brachte er nur ein Quietschen zustande. Er bekam große Augen, als er von seiner Kürbispastete auf die Rumtreiber und wieder zurück starrte. "Was habt ihr gemacht?", drang anstatt seiner normalen Stimme eine Art Vogelgezwitscher eines Drittklässlers durch den Raum. "Potter, Black!", rief eine tiefe, raue Stimme aus dem Mund einer zierlichen Fünftklässlerin, die eigentlich für ihre glockenhelle Stimme bekannt war. Schon waren alle Hausaufgaben und andere Beschäftigungen vergessen und alle starrten auf die, die etwas Essbares in der Hand hielten. "Ihr müsst schon was sagen, sonst ist das ja witzlos!", beklagte sich Sirius. Mary rief vom anderen Ende aus etwas - aber wenn es ein Satz hatte sein sollen, so hatte man ihn nicht verstanden - es klang lediglich nach einem Eulenruf. Jetzt wurden wirklich einige unruhig und riefen durcheinander. Ein herrlicher Chor aus Fauchen, Zwitschern, Quietschen, Quaken, Röhren, Bellen, Quieken, Heulen, Jaulen, Wiehern und allerlei sonstigen Geräuschen erfüllte gemeinsam mit dem Lachen der Verschonten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Eine Stunde später - die Stimmen hatten sich längst wieder normalisiert - zückten James und Remus heimlich ihre Zauberstäbe. Sirius sorgte für die nötige Ablenkung: Er hatte Peter in die Luft gehängt und bemalte ihn jetzt mit roter und goldener Farbe - natürlich mit dessen Einverständnis (das er geben musste, Sirius hätte sowieso nichts davon abhalten können). Er verkünstelte sich gerade an einem Löwen, der eher wie ein Berg mit abnehmbarer Spitze aussah, als James auf seinem Besen durchs Fenster verschwand und Remus allen zu rief: "Schnell, auf die Treppen zu euren Schlafsälen!" Wer so dumm war, nach den letzten zwei Streichen nicht auf die Rumtreiber zu hören, wurde mit Hilfe eines Fluchs nach oben befördert. Kaum hingen, flogen oder standen alle erhöht, begann ein tiefes Rauschen, als käme Wasser immer näher. Lily war geistesgegenwärtig genug, der Fetten Dame draußen zuzurufen: "Lass niemand rein, die Rumtreiber fluten den Gemeinschaftsraum!" Womit sie Recht hatte. Zwei Minuten später war der komplette Gemeinschaftsraum bis Hüfthöhe mit Wasser gefüllt. "Und jetzt kommt das Tolle!", rief James, der gerade wieder zum Fenster reingeflogen kam, und sicherte sich somit die Aufmerksamkeit, "Alle Hausaufgaben, die gerade leider, leider bei diesem unvorhersehbaren Unfall draufgegangen sind - und natürlich auch alle, die ihr noch nicht gemacht habt, äh... Ich meine natürlich... Also... Mmh... - müsst ihr nicht nacharbeiten." Sirius fuhr fort: "James hat dieses ungeklärte Missgeschick von draußen gesehen und ist, vernünftig wie er nun mal ist, sofort zum Lehrerzimmer geflogen um sich zu vergewissern." Ein Jubelschrei hallte durch den Raum, aber Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Die sind doch nur doof, wir brauchen unsere Hausaufgaben, darauf bauen die UTZe doch auch auf und-" Aber Mika und Sandy schnitten ihr das Wort ab. "Streber!" Lily schnaubte, blieb aber ruhig. "Und jetzt: Wer will eine Runde schwimmen?", rief James in die Menge und zauberte Badekleidung herbei.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Der Nachmittag war fast vorbei, als die Gryffindors genug von dem riesigen Schwimmbecken hatten. Die Rumtreiber brachten - vor allem dank Remus und Lilys Zauberkünsten - den Gemeinschaftsraum in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurück. Allmählich stellte sich wieder das normale Treiben ein, auch wenn nun niemand mehr an den Hausaufgaben saß. Kurz vor sechs wollten die Rumtreiber aus dem Gryffindor-Turm verschwinden, wurden allerdings von ihren Mitschülern aufgehalten. "Was habt ihr vor?" Sirius grinste. "Also wirklich. Was sollen denn so brave Jungs wie wir vorhaben?" Die Menge wollte schon nachhaken, als Remus sagte: "Bleibt einfach hier." Damit gingen sie aus dem Porträt. Erst eine halbe Stunde später rannten James und Sirius lachend wieder herein. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen um. "Ihr habt uns nie gesehen!", rief James, zwinkerte seinen Mitschülern zu und verschanzte sich mit Sirius hinter einem Sessel, als auch schon McGonagall das Porträt beiseite klappte. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black! Wo auch immer Sie stecken, kommen Sie sofort raus!"

Remus und Peter kamen ihr nach in den Gemeinschaftsraum und stellten sich ihr entgegen. "Tut uns Leid, Professor, aber hier sind sie offensichtlich nicht. Wir suchen sie auch schon eine Weile!", meinte Remus mit ruhiger Stimme. Professor McGonagall schnaubte, schien aber leicht irritiert, weil Remus der Sprecher dieser Worte war. Sie drehte sich um und wollte aus dem Porträt klettern, da war sie auch schon von den Vieren umstellt, die jetzt gleichzeitig einen Zauber auf sie losließen. "Was zum-?", sie brauchte einen Moment, bis das Gelächter zu ihr durchdrang und sie erkannte, warum. Sie blickte an sich hinunter und stellte auch fest, warum die Rumtreiber zu viert gezaubert hatten: sie mussten hierfür vier verschiedene Zauber anwenden. Ihre normale Kleidung hatte sich verändert. Die Rumtreiber hatten sie gleichzeitig ausgezogen, Kleider heraufbeschworen, ihr diese angezogen und ihre Frisur verändert. Damit sie nicht plötzlich nackt dastand oder es sonst wie für sie zu peinlich wurde, musste alles gleichzeitig geschehen.

"Ich glaub es nicht!", riss Sandy Lily aus ihren Gedanken, die um das Gleiche gekreist waren wie die von McGonagall. "Mut haben sie ja, das muss man ihnen einfach lassen!", fügte Mika hinzu. Lily nickte: "Das gibt bestimmt Ärger. Ich glaub, ich hätt mich das nicht getraut!" Wieder sahen sie auf McGonagall, die eigentlich nicht mehr aussah wie sie selbst: Ihr Umhang, ihr Schottenrock und ihre Bluse waren verschwunden. Stattdessen stand sie da in einer zerrissenen Jeans und einem T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift 'I love Football'. Ihre strenge Hochsteckfrisur war aufgelöst und ihre schwarzen Haare, die jetzt mit knallpinken Strähnchen glänzten, hingen ihr locker ins Gesicht. Sie wurden nur von einer Kappe zusammengehalten, die mit dem Logo 'Girls just wanna have fun!" geschmückt war. An ihrem Hals hing eine riesige Kette, an der ein giftgrünes Monokel hing. Das Einzige, was die Rumtreiber nicht verändert hatten, war ihr Gesicht, das einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck zur Schau stellte.

Sämtliche Gryffindors waren hin und weg und Remus sagte scheinheilig: "Offensichtlich waren James und Sirius doch hier." Lily, Sandy und Mika wieherten mit den anderen los. Und dann geschah das Unglaubliche. "Moment mal!", rief Lily, der fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen. "LACHT die?", brachte sie gerade noch heraus. "Als Lachen würde ich es jetzt nicht bezeichnen, eher als Schmunzeln... Hast Recht, bei McG ist das schon die Obergrenze an Humor, also lacht sie eigentlich doch... Rede ich Wirrwarr?" Sandy hatte mittlerweile Lachtränen in den Augen. "Ich glaub nicht, aber... Wow!" "Manchmal sind sie einfach unglaublich!", gluckste Lily. Mika warf Sandy einen Blick zu und die beiden grinsten noch breiter. "Ich... Äh... hab von den Streichen geredet, nicht von den Rumtreibern selber... Und schon gar nicht Potter gemeint!", rechtfertigte sich Lily schnell. "Auch eine gute Deutung, Lily!", zwinkerte Mika, "warum kommen wir nicht auf so was? Nein, wir dachten nur: Du als Schulsprecherin findest das gut?!" Lily sog Luft ein, dann guggte sie zerknirscht: "Ja!" Gemeinsam fielen sie wieder in das immer noch anhaltende Gelächter ein, doch jetzt drang McGonagalls Stimme durch den Raum und das Gelächter wurde unterdrückt; man hörte nur noch ein leises Kichern. "Meine Herren! Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist bewusst, dass ich mich so nicht aus diesem Raum traue, ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie das schnellstmöglich erledigen könnten." Die Rumtreiber grinsten breit - über die Strafarbeit, die ihnen dieser Streich hier einbrocken würde konnten sie sich auch noch später ärgern - und brachten das 'Chaos' wieder in Ordnung. Kurz vorher hörte man noch ein Klicken. "Nun, ich habe das Gefühl, meine, nun ja, etwas andere Erscheinung spukt Ihnen allen noch im Kopf herum. Das werde ich wohl nicht ändern können - für heute. Guten Tag." Sie drehte sich um und verlies ohne einen Blick zurück den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Was war das denn?", rief Sirius in die verwirrte Stille hinein. "Absolut unglaublich war das!", rief eine Stimme und urplötzlich herrschte wieder Trubel, jeder applaudierte und versuchte, sich zu den Rumtreibern durchzudrängen, um sie zu beglückwünschen. Sirius wurde von den Mädchen geradezu erdrückt, Remus und Peter bekamen bewunderndes Lob aus aller Munde.

Aber James bekam von dem Ganzen nicht mehr viel mit. Er hatte die Stimme erkannt, die Sirius geantwortet hatte. Und dieses Lob von dieser Person machte ihn glücklicher als fünf gelungene Streiche wie dieser oder ein gewonnenes Quidditchspiel. Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er hätte sich wohl klammheimlich verdrückt, um sich auf sein Bett zu fläzen und sich diese vier Wörter und ihre Urheberin noch ein paar Mal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, wenn ihn Mika nicht daran erinnert hatte, dass das nächste Quidditchspiel in genau einem Monat stattfand und er als Kapitän das für heute angesetzte Training eher nicht verpassen sollte. Konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht, wenn er doch die ganze Zeit nur dachte: _Muss das heute nicht ein Feiertag werden, wenn Lily Evans einen unserer Streiche absolut unglaublich findet und das auch noch zugibt? Ein Feiertag für Liebende oder - Ok, ich träum schon wieder, sie fand einen Streich toll, das ist auch schon alles... _Er seufzte, was Sirius sofort auffiel. "Ist was, Krone?" "Und ob! Sie wird's schon noch einsehen und den Tag wird's geben, Tatze, das verspreche ich dir!", rief er lachend und stürzte sich mal wieder in die Tiefe - in Gedanken immer noch bei seinem Lily-liebt-James-Tag.

**HINWEIS:** Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, habe ich hier ewig nicht mehr hochgeladen. Das liegt daran, dass ich leider Probleme mit dem Forum hier habe. Mein Computer stürzt fast jedes Mal ab, wenn ich etwas hochlade, deswegen werde ich es auch nicht mehr tun. Wenn ihr meine Story weiterverfolgen wollt, dann kopiert euch einfach den Link hier: www.fanfiktion.de/s/47b97cf200007f57067007d0/9 Da gehts dann direkt mit Chapter 9 weiter. Mit fanfiction.de komme ich – computerbedingt – besser klar. Ich würde mich freuen, euch dort wieder als treue Leser begrüßen zu dürfen! Liebe Grüße, Lilylove


End file.
